Peppermints For The Soul
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: Takes place back in S1, but with a different spin on it totally. Some fav character will live, some will come in later on, others won't be in this one at all. This will be a CARYL fic, but it will be a slow build to it. This is from a prompt given to me by my FoC chat girls!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I wasn't planning on releasing chapter 1 yet of this story until I had 8-10 chapters done...but, I'm at chapter 6 now, getting ready to start on 7...so close enough. Besides, I'm really excited about this one. **_

_**I'd like to send out a special thanks to my girl's over at Fans Of CARYL chat for giving me the prompt for this story, HaloHunter89, marybethorama, 27dayz, BLuIcy and Little Cinch. You girls rocked it out to me...so I hope I do it justice! I'd also like to send out special thanks to Walking Dead Creations for making the beautiful cover art for this story...TY, TY, TY!**_

_**This story will start back in S1...but it'll have a different twist to it. Some characters that have died will still be alive for this story and what I have planned out...some that did die will die differently then on the show...and some of the places the survivors ended up on the show, well, they won't end up there in this story. It's a whole different twist and one I hope you all like. There will also be some triggers in this story, smut, and of course violence, but I will give warnings at the top of those chapters.**_

_**For you CARYL haters out there...this is a CARYL fanfic. And so you know, "hate reviews" just make me want to write even more CARYL...they don't phase me. Never have, never will.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

_****WARNING...VERBAL ABUSE. If this bothers you, you might not want to read this chapter.****_

* * *

The world was changing around them once again. But unlike all the other times, this time nothing was stopping that change, nothing could stop it. The dead had risen in a sense. The epidemic was one like no one had ever seen or heard of. It was one that brought not only death with it, but also the dead reanimating and coming after that living. They sought out fresh flesh and blood to devour. Some only got one bite of flesh, while others would rip apart their prey, leaving nothing behind in their wake. Those that were bitten or even scratched didn't stand a chance. Their death was all but written in stone. They would soon join the corpses that now walked the earth.

The Center for Disease Control or CDC as it was known to many was trying to work on a cure. Every branch that was based around the world was working to do what they could. Many had military units set up around them, protecting them from the dead...and from the living. Some had fallen completely without any communication to the other branches.

The Government officials had called for a state of emergency across the US. Refugee centers had been set up in and around major cities. The military was out in numbers trying to control crowds, protect those they could and along with trying to gain control over the situation. Roadblocks had been set up to control the amount of traffic coming into the refugee centers along with making sure no one that was infected was allowed in. Those that were bitten or scratched were taken off to a holding area, never to be seen again.

Just outside of Atlanta, Carol Peletier sat in the passenger seat of her husbands Cherokee starring at the stopped traffic ahead of them. The late afternoon sun beat down on them making the vehicle an oven in the heat. Even with the windows down, sweat covered her pale freckled skin and she wiped at her wet brow. Reaching for the bottle of water she'd brought with them, she took a small sip of the liquid and placed it back. Glancing over to the man she'd married, she then lowered her eyes and sat back in her seat, "How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Ed rested one arm on the open window and draped his other over the steering wheel at his wrist, "Fuck if I know. Do you see this shit movin'?"

Resting a hand onto her pregnant belly, she rubbed small circles with her hand and cowarded away from him some, "No...I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Ed unbuckled his seat belt and got out, trying to look down the road. Squinting, all he could see was cars and people standing around. Shaking his head, he slammed his door closed and looked in at his wife, "Might as well get your lazy ass out too. Make yourself useful and get me a sandwich or somethin' ta eat on."

Carol did as she was told, getting out and going to the back of the vehicle. Opening the back end up, she glanced over at the family in the car next to them. The man gave her a nod as the woman talked to their little boy in the back seat, probably trying to keep him calm. Ed came up on her left side and she jumped slightly, but quickly recovered. Opening the cooler up and pulling out some lunch meat they had tossed in while rushing to get out of their home, she got the loaf of bread she had grabbed on the way out the door and made him two sandwiches. When she had them in his hands, she made herself one and quickly put the lunch meat and bread back.

Sitting on the tailgate, Carol ate her sandwich slowly, watching as Ed paced back and forth. She could see him getting more and more frustrated, something she didn't want while they were on the road. His temper had already been pushed to the limits once earlier in the day, she didn't need it happening again. Finishing off the last bite of her food, she carefully got back down and went to the passenger side to retrieve her water bottle. Washing down her food, the bottle was suddenly snatched from her hands and Carol cowarded away into the door. Ed stood next to her, drinking down the water and then tossing the empty bottle back at her.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glanced around before his eyes settled back on his wife, "Gonna go see what the hold up is. Ya keep ya ass here and watch our shit. Don't be lettin' anyone near it."

Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle and watching as Ed walked off, heading on foot into the traffic ahead of them. Taking in a deep breath, Carol moved to the back passenger door and opened it, pulling out her backpack she had brought. Opening it, she pulled out smaller bottle of water, drinking as much as she could before replacing the cap and setting back in place. Closing the door, she went back to the spot she had been when Ed left, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun and looking for him.

Almost thirty minutes had passed and Carol sat on the tailgate of their vehicle still waiting for Ed. The couple in the car next to them had gotten out, both standing there talking as they looked around and their little boy sat on the hood of their car. The sun was slowly going down, the temperatures on the highway sweltering. If there was a hell on earth, Carol decided that they had found it there on the highway.

"Excuse me," the woman from the car next to theirs said as she took a few steps towards Carol and gave her a smile.

Carol smiled at the thin, yet tall woman, turning towards her some, "Yes?"

Wiping her sweaty palms onto her denim covered thighs, Lori Grimes came closer and extended her hand out to the woman, "Hi, I'm Lori. I was wondering...you wouldn't happen to have a extra bottle of water would you? We ran out hours ago and every place we stopped was sold out."

"I think I might have a spare bottle," Carol said. Getting down off the tailgate, her eyes looked around, making sure Ed wasn't near and she went to the back passenger door again. Moving around a few things, she produced a bottle of water and handed it to the woman. "Hope that helps."

"Yes, thank you. Carl..." Lori called over to her son as she opened the bottle. When the boy reached her, Lori gave him some of the water and then told him to go put the bottle into the car for her, "I really appreciate it."

"No worries. How old is your son?" Carol asked, smiling as the boy tossed the bottle in the car window and then went back to his seat on the hood.

Running a tired hand through her long stands and pushing them back from her face, Lori breathed out with a chuckle, "Twelve. But at times I think he might be two instead."

Carol chuckled, her hand resting on her baby belly, "I think that comes with being a male really."

Lori laughed with the woman and nodded in agreement. Pointing to her belly, she asked, "How far along are you?"

"Four and a half months. Although, with this heat, I'm wishing she was already here," Carol said, rubbing her stomach and hating the heat of the afternoon.

"Lori...gonna walk up the road and see what I can find out," the man that was with her said, pointing in the direction he was going.

"Okay," Lori replied and then looked back at Carol, "Y'all heading for the evac center also?"

"Yeah. We were. Doesn't look like anyone is going anywhere anytime soon though," Carol replied and then looked back at Lori. Holding her hand out to her, Carol smiled, "I'm Carol...Carol Peletier."

"Lori Grimes. That's my son, Carl," Lori said pointing over to her son.

Looking back in the direction Ed had went, she spotted him talking to a few men several cars ahead of them. A shiver ran up her spine and Carol shook it off, turning her attention back to the other woman, "So...your husband...I saw his hat. He's a police officer?"

"Shane?" Lori asked and then laughed some, shaking her head, "No...no Shane isn't my husband. He uh...he was my husband partner on the force. Rick...he uh...he was shot in the line of duty."

Covering her mouth, Carol felt bad for asking and was quick to apologize, "Oh God...I'm so sorry..."

"No...no, it's okay. The hospital was supposed to have moved him when all...this started. Shane went to check and he found him still in his room, but..."

Carol frowned, hating to hear of the woman's loss. Shifting her weight, she tilted her head, "Well, at least you and your son are safe." Looking back towards Ed and seeing he was still talking, she sighed, "I wonder how long we'll be out here."

Lori shook her head, taking in a deep breath and sighing, "Hard to say. The broadcast have stopped. Maybe they've gotten the epidemic under control or something."

Helicopters flew overhead, heading in the direction of Atlanta. Carol looked up, watching them as they flew low until they were out of site. Just as she turned her attention back to Lori, the sound of explosions in the distance could be heard. Some people were looking towards the sky while others were running up the road to see what they could see. Carol though stood frozen in place, her heart hammering hard against her chest.

Ed and the man Lori was with jogged back towards them, Ed grabbing Carol's arm and pulling her, "Get your ass in the truck...we're gettin' out of here."

"Lori...come on. Some guys up ahead found a place near here we can go," Shane said, ushering her around the car.

"Shane, what's going on?" Lori's panicked voice carrying and catching Carol's attention from her window.

Blowing out a breath, Shane stared at her, "Atlanta...is a no go. It ain't safe no more. Gonna head up to this quarry near here. Get off the highway."

Ed got in behind the wheel, starting up the Cherokee. Once Shane moved there car off the road and took off up the side median, Ed pulled out behind them, following them down to the off ramp. Several other vehicles followed suit, a small convoy heading away from the highway and Atlanta. Carol looked in the direction of the city seeing smoke in the distance.

Looking back to Ed, her brow furrowed, "What's going on?"

"Fucker's are droppin' bomb's in the city. Figure's the government wouldn't do shit to help. They are probably the one's that started the virus...to kill our asses off." Slowing down as the RV in front of the other vehicles slowed, Ed groused, "We'd have been up at the cabin by now if'n I hadn't listened to your ass. This is all your fault! You wanted to go to the city...now see what trouble ya got us in? I swear you're the stupidest bitch I've ever met."

"I'm sorry," Carol whimpered from her seat, her eyes going down to her lap.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright. Sorriest piece of shit I've ever seen. Can't do nothin' right, can you? Hell, your ass would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for me," Ed grumbled as the vehicles in front of him picked up speed. Pressing on the gas, he looked over at her, "I swear if I wasn't drivin' right now I'd knock the shit out of ya."

Carol stayed silent, taking in the verbal abuse that streamed out of Ed's mouth. It wasn't unusual for him to go off on her like he was. Ever since she'd lost their first child, a son, due to a miscarriage he had become cold to her. His anger had seemed to take over their lives. At times he would be charming, usually after a drunk night out and coming home to beat her until she could barely move. But over the past two years, he had lost that charm and no longer apologized for his actions towards her.

Fighting to hold back her tears, Carol's eyes stayed down, her hands protectively over her stomach. When she had found out she was pregnant again, she swore to herself she would do all she could to protect the child she was carrying. Ed wasn't the least bit happy about the pregnancy, telling her she had gotten pregnant to trap him. And when she had found out they were having a daughter, Ed had taken her back home and had proceeded to beat her severely. She had spent two days in the hospital alone. The police had questioned her, but all she told them was she had been home alone and didn't know what had happened, covering for her husband as he stood to the side of her hospital bed.

Lifting her eyes and looking at the vehicles in front of them, she leaned her head against the door frame, hoping and praying that God would just take her and their daughter away from all the pain.

* * *

_**Okay, so...what do y'all think? Want to read more? Hmmm, I think I might need some review cookies for that, lol. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off...I want to thank all of you for the WONDERFUL reviews for Chapter 1 of this story. I was so happy to see y'all liked it so much! I'm horrible at responding to reviews, most of you should know that by now, but please know, I do greatly appreciate them!**_

_**Secondly...SPECIAL THANKS go out once again to HaloHunter89 for helping me with the first part of this chapter and reaching my "dark side". This first part is one of the darkest I've ever written. Please see warning's below!**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

_****TRIGGER WARNING...VERBAL ABUSE & RAPE. If this bothers you, you might not want to read the first part of this chapter.****_

* * *

Carol finished laying out the sleeping bags on the floor of their tent, the hard ground under it making being on her knees uncomfortable. They had found the quarry a couple hours before and everyone had taken to pitching tents and setting up fire pits. A few of the men had also went out, checking the woods around them for any of the dead that might have made it to the area. A few of the women had taken to pulling together what food they had to make a dinner for all them them so no one would go hungry. It was a time where people came together to help one another to survive.

Ed had covered most of their supplies with a blanket in the back of the Cherokee. He had been adamant about not sharing the boxes of MRE's they had stashed in there. What little he had let them been seen with had been a few cans of vegetables and some cans of tuna. He had also moved the ice chest full of food, but had claimed in front of the others as being empty, into the tent with them as well.

Placing their camping lantern and Ed's carton of cigarette's onto the top of the chest, she looked around, making sure everything was in order. She had never been camping with her husband, always being left behind at home while him and his "buddy's" went out hunting for the weekend. This was a new experience for her and she wasn't sure exactly what else she needed to do.

The sound of laughter outside cause a small smile to break through. It had been awhile since she had been around so many people. Most of her friend's and family had stopped calling or coming by to see her thanks to Ed. He had driven them all away with his brash attitude towards them. Even with her own mother's pleading for Carol to leave him when the physical abuse started, Carol couldn't find the strength to just leave him. To find a life of her own, to gain control of the life she once had.

Ed can through the tent door, zipping it close behind him and then plopping down onto the makeshift bed she had fixed for them. Carol quickly got him a bottle of water she knew he would be wanting as he pulled off his work boots and then his socks. Once he was settled, she handed the water to him and looked around the tent, "Did you want me to fix you a couple of the MRE's or did you want to eat with the others?"

Not even looking at her, Ed laid back onto the sleeping bags, his hands tucked up under his head, "Let those fucker's feed us. They wantin' ta waist there food, hell, we can help them."

Carol frowned and turned so he couldn't see and moved his shoes over by the door of the tent, out of the way. Getting her purse, she pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and set them over by the lantern incase Ed had one of his headache's come on. When she moved to put her bag at the other side of the tent, she knocked over his water bottle with her foot.

Ed came up off the sleeping bags, the side of his shirt wet a little and he growled, "You fuckin' bitch!"

Carol fell back onto her ass, her body instantly reacting by scrambling back away from him. She had been hit before for less and with the foul mood he had been in since leaving their home earlier that morning, she knew it was only a matter of time before something would set him off. Tears filled Carol's eyes, her voice barely there as she tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, Ed...please...I'm sorry...it was an accident..."

Carol cowarded away from him as he reached down, trying to get away. Grabbing hold of her leg, he pulled hard as he took a step back, dragging her across the floor of their tent. Going down to one knee, one meaty hand got hold of the front of her shirt, holding her in place as his other swung down, slapping her across the left side of her face. A small cry came out and Ed let go of her shirt, his left hand going around her throat.

Leaning down and getting into her face, he snarled, "Keep ya fuckin' ass quiet!"

With the struggling she was doing under him, Ed began to get turned on, and looked around. His sights settled on his socks and he grabbed one. Balling it up, he tried stuffing it into her mouth. She fought against him, until he got the foul smelling material into her mouth, muffling her crying some. Ed let go of her throat and grabbed hold of her wrist, wrenching her arm and moving off her some and then flipping her body over onto her stomach.

Palming her ass with his hand, he leaned down, his mincing voice at her ear, "You want to act like a whore...eye fuckin' the men here? Oh yeah...I seen ya lookin' at that cop. You want ta fuck him don't ya?" His hand went to the elastic band of her brown capri's and pulled them down roughly with her panties. Getting them down to her knees, his hand slipped between her legs, his rough fingers digging into her womanhood, "Show me how much of a whore you are. Stupid worthless cunt."

Tears poured out of Carol's eyes, his words cutting her to the bone like a knife. His thick fingers pushed into her as his right forearm pinned her shoulders and neck down. So many times before he had been rough with her, leaving her bruised and feeling broken both physically and mentally. She couldn't even really remember a time anymore when things had been good between them, when there was what she thought was love. Everything that had happened between them, the miscarriage, the abuse, the torment, she now believed it was all her fault. She had failed as a wife. She had failed at keeping her husband happy. She had failed at protecting their child. Ed had ingrained it all into her. She was worthless, she was a burden to him and others, she was ugly.

Barely getting his fingers wet inside her, Ed pulled his out out, spitting on his fingers. Coating them with his saliva, he them reached back down, shoving them into her, his low growl still at her ear, "Wanna act like a whore...I'm gonna fuck ya like a whore."

Panic set in and Carol tried to struggle out from under him, but his weight held her down. Sex with Ed was something she had came to despise. He would get himself off, beating her in the process and then leave her to clean herself up. He didn't care if he hurt her, all he cared about was his own pleasure at giving her pain. Slicking her up, he began to feel her own juices mixing with his saliva and snarled, "See, knew ya was a whore...ya like this don't ya...like bein' my whore."

He withdrew his fingers again and the next sound Carol heard was his zipper on his pants. Knowing she couldn't get away her body stilled, frozen in place from how scared she was. He moved behind her, jerking her hips up into a better position for him. When he shoved into her, she closed her eyes tight and whimpered into the sock.

"Worthless cunt...you think your gonna be a good mother? You couldn't keep our son alive..." he voice echoed behind her as he thrust into her over and over.

Her right arm lay under her body, her hand holding her belly as her other hand gripped the material of the sleeping bags. Nausea hit her causing her to gag around the sock and she tried not to get sick. It would be something else Ed would hurt her for. His grunts faded as she let her body shut down, going to a place in her head where there was nothing, no color, no noise. It was the black abyss she went to get away from what was her life. One she went to when she couldn't take the abuse any longer. It was her escape. 

* * *

Setting the last stone in place around the small fire pit, Daryl Dixon glanced over at his older brother Merle as he finished setting up their tents. Having met up with a small group of people out on the highway, they had traveled to the secluded quarry with them. Merle and Daryl were not ones that usually associated themselves with the type people they were now with. Most of the time they stayed to themselves, living off the land by hunting for their food and sleeping under the stars. They were brought up to look out for themselves and to trust no one but each other.

Standing up, Daryl looked towards where the other people had set up their camp, most living on top of each other. Shaking his head, he couldn't understand how these city people planned on surviving out in the woods. Most of the men looked like they had never been outside the city while the others seemed to know a little, but not enough. And the women he had seen so far were the typical city women that were more concerned about not having the luxuries of life at their fingertips anymore.

The cop that had introduced himself as Shane had already left a bad taste in Daryl and Merle's mouth. His stereotypical view of them as being redneck trailer trash was one the brothers had heard hundreds of times. He had tried to push his weight around from the get go with them before Merle spit on the man's shoes and flipped him off before walking away, cussing the man. They would not be intimidated by the overgrown boy scout wannabe.

Going over and picking up his crossbow, Daryl shouldered it, "Gonna go hunt, see if I can't scrounge us up some squirrel's or some shit for dinner. Ya comin' with?"

Popping open a beer he had pulled out of the saddlebag of his bike, Merle smirked and took a long drink before answering, "Nah. Think I might jus' scope out these fuckers. See what I can find."

Merle had talked Daryl into following the group, figuring they could give it a few days to see what they had and then rob them blind. Daryl didn't like the idea at all, but he would follow his brother's lead. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Ya best keep ya ass out of trouble then. Don't need them kickin' our asses out before we get what we need."

"Don't go getting' ya panties in a bunch, Darlena. I know what I'm doin'. Just gonna make nice with the a few of them, see what I can find out. Who knows...maybe I'll give that blonde with the nice tits a ride she'll never forget."

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother and then pointed at him, "Best be keepin' ya shit in ya pants. Ain't got no way ta get ya more meds if'n ya get somethin'."

Adjusting the waist of his jeans Merle chuckled, "Ya jus' jealous that I can get the pussy, 'lil brother. Maybe you should get ya a nice piece of ass...get ya out that mood ya always in."

"Screw you," Daryl said, walking off, hearing his brother laugh behind him.

Making his way through camp, Daryl didn't say a word to anyone and kept his eyes down as he headed off. He didn't like being around a lot of people and the sooner he got into the woods, the sooner he could relax. He wasn't almost to the edge of the camp area when the old man from the RV trotted over to him.

"Excuse me...Daryl, isn't it?" the man asked.

Daryl stopped, eyeing him for a moment. He wore an old fishing style hat and had a gray beard and had a screw driver in his hand. He had seen him and another man working on the RV but didn't know his name. Giving him a slight nod, Daryl waited to see what he wanted.

Dale Horvath gave the younger man a smile, recognizing him as being with the one that had introduced himself as Merle Dixon out on the highway. He wasn't sure if the two men were related but they both seemed to have the same intense look about them.

"I was just wondering if you might have a set of needle nose pliers I might could borrow. Trying to change out a hose on the RV," he said, turning slightly towards the massive vehicle and then back towards Daryl.

"Ain't got no tools," Daryl said, knowing his tool box was in the back of his truck. He didn't like lending out his shit, not even to Merle. Too many times things were never returned or just came up missing. Without another word, Daryl began to walk off.

Seeing the man was leaving, Dale asked, "You leaving?"

Daryl didn't answer he just kept going, slipping into the woods and looking for any signs of a game trail that he could follow. He was a good distance away from the camp when he heard voices close by. Stopping, Daryl narrowed his eyes, barely able to make out what they were saying. He caught certain words, _useless_, _respect_, _you'll wish._ The man, whoever it was, seemed angered for some reason and Daryl pursed his lips before shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in anyone's business, especially if they were from the camp. Heading off in the opposite direction he moved silently through the woods, his crossbow at the ready to catch their dinner.

* * *

_**Okay, there you go...feed me some review cookies now please! I always seem to write alot when I get reviews, LOL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

_****TRIGGER WARNING...VERBAL ABUSE & RAPE. If this bothers you, you might not want to read the first part of this chapter.****_

* * *

Stirring the pots of mixed veggies the women had collected from just about everyone to make a soup for their dinner, Lori wiped at her sweaty brow with the back of her arm. For the most part, everyone was pitching in to help get everything set up. A couple men had went with Shane to collect water from the lake at the bottom of the quarry, a few of the other women were tending to getting laundry gathered together so they could start washing clothes the following morning, others were helping still set up tents and put up an alarm system of sorts with some of the empty cans and string, and a few stood on watch in case any of the dead found their way to the camp. Even the kids were trying to help by collecting up the broken tree branches for the fire.

Having been a cops wife, Lori also had learned to pay attention to things. She had taken the self defense classes that were offered to the spouse's of the officers. One of the other things she'd been exposed to was victims of crimes. She had seen women and children that had been abused, rape, molested their at the station. She had sat in at meetings where Rick had been speaking to abuse victims, trying to give them hope and the courage to step up and take a stand against their abusers. She had also heard the horror stories from both Rick and Shane about cases where the women or children hadn't made it.

One thing that had caught her attention was Ed and Carol's relationship. Even on the highway, Lori could tell there was something _off_ with the couple. Carol seemed like a nice woman, but she was also reserved and standoffish. And when Ed had came back around, Lori saw how Carol's eyes had changed almost immediately. Gone was the relaxed look that she had held for a few minutes while they talked, instead it was replaced by what looked like fear.

Having not seen Carol in a while, Lori looked around and spotted Ed coming out of their tent. Walking over to the man, she gave him a small smile, "Is Carol around?"

Scowling at the woman, Ed lit a cigarette and blew the smoke towards the woman, "She's sleepin'. She wasn't feelin' good."

"Oh...okay. Well...I hope she get's to feeling better," Lori said, taking a step back from the man. Turning, Lori began to walk off and then stopped and turned back, "I'll bring her some soup once it's done. Might help her feel better."

"No use in that...I'll feed my wife," Ed grumbled and then took a seat in the camp chair he'd brought with them. "She ain't none of y'all's concern."

Lori released a breath, but kept her mouth shut on what she really wanted to say to the man. She didn't like Ed Peletier one bit. He was hiding something, she could tell, but unless she could get Carol to talk to her, there was nothing Lori could really do. Running a hand through her hair and pushing it back, Lori headed back towards the campfire where they were cooking.

Jacqui was stirring the pots when she got back and Lori glanced over at the Peletier tent again, seeing Ed still sitting there and shook her head, whispering, "I don't like that man one bit."

Glancing over to where Lori was looking, Jacqui pursed her lips and raised her brow, "Shouldn't he be helping the others?"

"You'd think so. He said Carol isn't feeling well, but he wouldn't let me bring her anything to eat. I don't know...something's not right," Lori stated, making sure to keep her voice down. Andrea and her sister Amy walked by, each carrying a basket of dirty clothes to be washed and Lori waited for them to pass before speaking again, "Maybe if he leaves for a little bit I can look in on her."

"Maybe he's the type that prefers to take care of her himself," Jacqui said as she pulled out a loaf of bread one of the other families had given to them.

"Doubt that. On the highway...I saw a little bit of how he was around her. I don't know...I don't trust him."

Pausing, Jacqui raised her brow and moved over closer to Lori, "What are you thinking?"

Pursing her lips as she stirred one of the pots again, Lori shook her head, "I'm not sure...but I think he might be abusing her...I'm just not one hundred percent sure. I mean, the way he talked down and bossed her around. Had Rick ever done that to me I would have set him straight real quick or took a bat to his head. Not only that she look's as if she's scared of him."

Placing the loaf of bread onto the small portable camping table someone had set up for them, Jacqui then began to set out the few bowls and coffee cups they could use for the soup, "If he is, what can we do? There's no police...no one to really arrest him unless Shane can still. Even then, what if she doesn't want to leave him? We can't force her too."

"I know," Lori sighed and glanced over to Carl and giving the boy a small smile as he played in the dirt with a stick. "Maybe I can get her to talk to me at least. If anything, at least let her know she can come to one of us if she needs help."

Jacqui wiped at her sweaty brow with the back of her hand and frowned, "Let's just hope it isn't anything. We've all got our hands full as it is with those dead things walking around now."

"True," Lori replied as she began to pull the pot away from the fire. She glanced back over to the Peletier tent, but looked away as soon as Ed looked in her direction. Getting the bowls and cups ready as Jacqui called everyone to come eat, Lori hoped she was wrong about Ed and Carol. 

* * *

It was almost early afternoon the following day before Daryl came trudging back from his early morning hunt. With a string of squirrel's hanging off his shoulder, he headed towards the small camp site he and Merle had made for themselves. He could feel several set's of eyes on him as he walked through the main part of the camp and growled low. He hated being around these people.

Seeing Merle sitting outside his tent and sharpening his knife, Daryl tossed the string of food at his brother's feet and ducked into his tent. Putting his crossbow down, he came back out and took a seat on the ground across from where Merle sat on a log. His eyes wondered around, taking noticed of the people and shook his head, speaking low, "Should've just kept movin' and not hooked up with these idiot's."

Merle grinned, pulling out his knife and then pulling a squirrel off the string, "Now, now, baby brother...these people have a few things we can use. Just got to bide our time a little longer, that's all." Making a cut along the animals belly, he continued, "That boy scout let the china man go inta the city earlier...lookin' for supplies. Might bring back some more goodies."

Daryl scoffed and took out his own knife to help clean the kills, "Probably get his dumbass eaten."

Merle chuckled and quipped, "Reckon' the geek's will be feastin' on some egg foo young then." Pulling the skin back from the meat, Merle sighed, "Chinese does sound good right 'bout now though."

Daryl smirked at his brother's comment as he worked. It wasn't long before they had all the squirrel's skinned and ready to be cooked. Daryl had gotten a little over two dozen of the critters and took the two largest and skewered them onto a stick and set them over the fire Merle had started for them earlier that morning. Making sure they wouldn't fall in, he crinkled his brow as Merle began placing the others into a small plastic grocery bag, "The fuck ya doin'?"

"Gonna go make nice with the neighbor's, 'lil brother. One thing ya gotta learn is ya win their trust, it'll get ya in better. Figured we give them some of this here meat...gett'em trustin' us and shit. Then once they got their guard down, we hit them and take off out of here."

Daryl frowned and groused, "Didn't go huntin' ta feed their stupid asses."

Merle laughed and stood up with the bag in hand and sighed, "Watch an' learn, baby brother...watch an' learn."

Merle headed up the hill to the others, Shane meeting him as he approached where a few of the women were starting to cook. Holding up the bag as a sort of peace offering, Merle eyed the man for a moment. He'd seen plenty of "good 'ol boy's" like this son of a bitch. All talk, and very little action. Most fell into two categories in Merle's opinion, the one's that were wannabe's and the one's that knew there shit. This guy though, he looked like an overgrown boy scout that was trying for his hero badge, if there was such a thing.

Handing it over, Merle pointed to it, "My brother got a mess of squirrel's out on his hunt. Thought you nice folks might like some fresh meat with ya dinner."

Looking in the bag and seeing the meat already skinned and ready to cook, Shane nodded, resting his rifle on his shoulder, "Thanks man...it's much appreciated."

"Just tryin' ta help out some," Merle replied with a slight grin. Adjusting the waist of his jeans, he looked around some, "I was thinkin' 'bout headin' inta Atlanta...seein' what I could find there. I heard tell ya got a boy that's there now."

Nodding his head, Shane whistled, getting Carl's attention. The boy ran over and Shane directed him to take the bag of meat to his mother. Once he was gone, Shane looked back at Merle, "Glenn's out there, seeing what he can find. When ya thinkin' of goin'?"

Merle pursed his lips and shrugged, "Maybe a day or two. Might head a little further in, hit up some drugstores...maybe a grocery store too while I'm at it."

Shane thought for a moment and then looked around, "Could send a few with ya, be able to bring back more supplies. Safer goin' in a group I'd think."

Merle chuckled, "Yet ya let a boy go there today...alone at that?"

Shane smiled, "Glenn's fast on his feet, knows the city. He did a run yesterday to scout out how bad it was."

"And?"

Shaking his head, Shane sighed, "Lot a geek's out there. Said it didn't look like there was anyone alive." Narrowing his eyes in the bright sun of the afternoon, Shane adjusted his hat ad looked out towards the lake that was below them, "We'll get a group together, if you want to join them, so be it." Looking back at Merle, Shane lowered his voice, "But I suggest you keep yourself in line, Dixon. Don't need no trouble out there. These are good people here."

Merle smirked, squaring his shoulders and looking at the man, "Ain't gonna be no trouble...no trouble at all. Jus' make sure who ever goes is armed. Don't need no one that ain't packin' or can't protect themselves."

"We only got a couple guns, man. Need to keep them in camp to protect those that stay. If anyone goes, it's at their own risk."

Merle shook his head, starting to walk away back towards his and Daryl's camp, "Whatever...officer." With that, Merle left him, and went back over to the log that his brother had moved over to. Sitting down beside him, Merle lowered his voice, "Goin' out on a run in the next day or so. Want ya to stay here...keep'em away from my stash."

Daryl eyed him for a moment before handing over one of the cooked squirrel's to him, "Don't need that shit, man. Just gonna get your ass in a shit load of trouble."

Merle pulled a leg off and blew on it, "Fuck off, asswipe. Do as I say and we'll be livin' like kings here soon, boy." Taking a bite and chewing, Merle stretched out his legs getting comfortable, "Just leave it to ole Merle...ain't never done ya wrong, ain't gonna start now."

* * *

_**Yes, Ed is an ass...well, actually, he's more then an ass, LOL. Hmmm, wonder what Lori is planning to do? So many questions...that will all eventually be answered! Need some cookies please!**_

_**CARYL on! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Lori hadn't seen Carol since they had arrived at the quarry and she was starting to worry about the other woman. Having pulled Shane aside privately earlier that morning, she had told him about the woman and her husband and stated her concerns. It wasn't often that she would pry into other people's lives, but something about the other woman had called out to Lori.

Watching as Shane lead Ed and a few other men out into the woods to gather up some wood for the fires at night, she waited a few more minutes before she gathered the bowl of food up and headed to the Peletier tent. Stopping just outside the door, Lori bit her lip, unsure if she was just being paranoid but decided it would be best to just make sure Carol was okay. If she was, then Lori would leave, no harm, no foul.

Calling out the woman's name softly, Lori waited for a response but got none. Unzipping the nylon, she called the woman's name again and peeked her head inside. Seeing Carol laying on her side with her back to her, Lori moved into the tent further, trying not to startle the woman, "Carol, honey...are you awake? Carol?"

Carol barely opened one of her eyes, hearing the woman behind her as she had came in. She didn't want anyone seeing her like she was, the way Ed had left her. She was ashamed of herself for ever letting things go as far as they had with her husband. He had all but stripped everything from her, her family, friends and even her dignity. Closing her eye back, she prayed that Lori would just leave so she wouldn't have to face the woman and expose the secrets she had been hiding from everyone.

Coming up behind her, Lori knelt down, holding the bowl in her hands and glancing around the tent. Lowering her eyes down to the bowl, Lori spoke softly, "Carol...sweetie, if there is something wrong...I...I just want you to know you can talk to me. I promise no one else will know."

Lifting her eyes and taking a good look at the woman, Lori frowned, seeing the bruising around Carol's neck and along her exposed arms. She could tell by her breathing she wasn't asleep and Lori sighed, "I was a cops wife, and...I know how difficult it can be to talk about...things. Honey, please...I know you're not asleep, look at me."

When Carol didn't move, Lori set the bowl aside and placed a gentle hand onto the woman's arm and both felt and saw her flinch at the touch. Licking her lips, Lori whispered, "I can see the bruises on your neck and arms, sweetie. Did Ed do this to you? Did he hurt you?"

Tears slipped from under Carol's closed lids and a small sob she'd been trying to hold back escaped. She was embarrassed that someone else could see how she was, how disgusting she looked. Curling up into a ball in her side, Carol couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Rubbing her arm as gently as she could, Lori reached up, stroking the woman's short cropped hair and leaned down, whispering, "Honey, I need to know, did Ed do this to you?"

Carol nodded slightly, keeping her face hidden from the other woman. Her heart hurt, her chest tightening to the point she felt she couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, she felt as if the room of the tent was growing smaller and smaller, her claustrophobia kicking in full gear.

Lori watched as Carol began to panic and moved to give her more room, but trying to stay close to comfort her. When Carol began to hyperventilate, Lori moved back to her, "Sweetie, let's sit you up...I need you to calm down for me."

When Carol didn't make a move, Lori slipped her hand under the woman's shoulder she was laying on and guided her up, getting a good look at her face. The bruising around Carol's right eye had it swollen shut and was blackened and the hand prints around her neck seemed more pronounced. Lori's anger flared and she breathed out, "He has no right doing this to you."

Carol's breathing was rapid, barely getting the air she needed. The eye that wasn't swollen shut was wide open and bloodshot, looking widely up at Lori. Nausea hit her suddenly and Carol lurched forward, throwing up onto the floor of the tent and still unable to catch her breath.

Growing more concerned for her, Lori moved to the door of the tent, spotting Jacqui and calling out to her. When she looked, Lori waved her over quickly and went back to Carol's side, holding the woman to keep her from collapsing back onto the floor. When the black woman entered, Lori looked over at her, her voice coming out rushed, "We need to get her out of here and to the RV."

Seeing the distress the woman was in, Jacqui moved forward and motioned for Lori to move out the way. Coming to the woman's side, Jacqui spoke softly, "Mrs. Carol...I'm Jacqui, I need you to breath with me. It'll help. In..." Jacqui took in a deep breath before speaking again, "Out..."

When Carol began to follow Jacqui's breathing, she looked over at Lori, "Get a blanket or a sheet...something to cover her with. She doesn't need everyone seeing her like this."

Lori did as she was asked, taking the sheet from that sleeping bag Carol had been covered with. Wrapping it around the woman, she watched as Jacqui began to get Carol to settle some. Knowing they didn't have much time, she whispered softly, "Let's get her moved before they come back. She need's to be somewhere safe."

Jacqui nodded in agreement but kept one arm around Carol's shoulder's. Guiding her out the tent, the two women helped her to her feet and began to lead her up towards the RV.

Carol kept her head down, feeling as if everyone was starring at her. She stopped and tried to turn back, her voice coming out small and broken, "I...I can't...he'll be...back soon..."

"Sweetie, we'll handle Ed. You have a baby to think about and it's not safe for you there," Lori said as they got her headed back towards the RV once more. Dale noticed them, a look of concern on his face and Lori looked up at him on the top of the RV and shook her head. Getting Carol inside, they took her to the back to where the bed's were and got her laying down.

Jacqui left out to get some water to help get Carol cleaned up and Lori stayed at Carol's side. Tears streaked down the woman's face and Lori knelt down beside the bed, "We aren't going to let him hurt you anymore."

Carol looked at the woman, then lowered her gaze and turned her head away, "He'll come get me. You can't stop him."

"You're wrong. We can. If you let us help you that is," Lori said, giving Carol the option. When she looked back, Lori shook her head, "It's up to you, honey. I can't stop you from going back to him, none of us can. But I hope you'll let us help you."

Carol thought about Lori's offer, but was scared of the wrath Ed would bring down on all them. Even the smallest of things would set the man off, and if he came back to their tent and she wasn't there, he would defiantly go on a rampage to find her. She didn't want these people getting hurt because of her. Shaking her head, she closed her good eye, "He'll just hurt someone else...I...I can't let anyone else get hurt..."

"But you already are," Lori countered. Looking around, she sighed, "You're letting him hurt your baby. Carol...he could kill you both doing this. Do you want that for your child?"

She barely opened her eye, considering what she said. Carol loved the little girl she was carrying inside of her even if Ed didn't. She had done all she could to make sure she protected her belly when he would go off on her, to the point of curling up and wrapping her arm's around her growing baby bump. Swallowing hard, she took in a shaky breath, "I love my baby...I don't want her hurt."

Lori nodded and then looked towards the door as Jacqui came back in carrying a pot of water and a clean towel and wash cloth. Giving Carol a small smile, she stood back up, "Then let us help you. I promise, he won't hurt you or your baby anymore. I'll make sure of it."

Carol nodded and Lori moved out of Jacqui's way. She stood back as the woman got Carol to sit up once more and helped her to clean up. Running a hand through her hair and pushing it back, Lori was bound and determined to make sure Ed Peletier never laid his hands on Carol, her unborn child, or anyone else ever again.

* * *

_**I need cookies! Cookies push me to write and post more! So toss some cookies my way and review me!**_

_**CARYL on!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HUGE thanks go out to EnglishPoet18 for helping me with some ideas for this chapter...I loved the cookies, LOL! Hope you do as well!**_

_**Also, THANK YOU READERS for all the wonderful reviews for this story! I'm working hard to get more out to you...and also working on another chapter of "9 Lives" as well! Just be patient...I've been working alot lately here at the hotel, so it's been going a little slower. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter though. I know I really enjoyed writing it! **_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Grumbling under his breath as he picked up another stick, Ed looked over at the other men as they gathered firewood to take back to camp. He wasn't too thrilled about having to be out their with them, doing work the women should be doing anyways. The way he saw it, they were all to soft. None of them knew how to control the women and most were probably too much of a pussy to even try. It took a real man to teach a woman her place, and he was a real man.

Picking up another stick and adding it to the few he had in his arm's, he sighed, "This is bullshit, man. Should have those bitches out here doin' this shit and earnin' their keep."

Shane glanced at Morales and Jim, shaking his head before getting another fallen branch and breaking it down to carry back, "Quit your complainin', Ed...ya soundin' like a whinny ass bitch."

Morales and Jim chuckled, gathering more wood and also keeping a watch out for any geeks. They had been lucky so far, they hadn't seen any up around the quarry, but it still didn't mean they weren't out there.

Smiling as he picked up the larger pieces, Shane smirked, "Ed, how'd you'd get such a good wife, man? She seems like a real nice lady."

"Lady?" Ed huffed and shot a glare over at Shane before moving ahead more, "She ain't no lady. An' what the fuck ya doin' lookin' at my wife for, boy?"

Shane laughed and sighed, not backing down from Ed's gruff tone, "She's a pretty lady, man. Can't help but notice that." When Jim and Morales looked back at him, he nodded to them, "Ain't that right, y'all?"

"Yeah...all the ladies back at camp are pretty," Morales agreed and then looked back at Shane, "I'm married to one of them."

Shane chuckled and then turned his attention back to Ed, "See man, even Jim and Morales agrees with me."

Ed stopped, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before blowing smoke out his nose, "Keep ya eyes off my wife unless ya wantin' a ass whippin'."

Shane stopped, a cocky grin on his face a bundle of firewood in his arm's, "Man, you couldn't whip my ass even if ya tried."

Dropping what little bit of wood he had gathered, Ed walked over to Shane, pointing a fat finger in the man's face, "Best not be pushin' me, boy."

Shane dropped the wood at his feet and stood up straight, looking Ed in the eyes and closing the distance between them. Eyeing the man, his voice lowered, so only Ed could hear him, "Best be stepping back, Ed. Would hate ta see you get into an accident out here...leave that pretty wife of yours and a baby behind."

Ed knew he was no match for the cop but that didn't stop him from running off at the mouth, "Then I guess I'll be takin' MY wife and MY baby and findin' us someplace else then." Backing off, Ed turned and headed back the direction they had came from, "Don't need y'all's shit no ways. Can make it on our own just fine."

Shane watched as Ed headed back and then nodded to Jim and Morales. The three began to head back slowly, just staying out of sight of Ed, but close enough to where they could stop him when he got back to camp if need be. Shane didn't know if Lori had been able to talk to Carol, he just hoped Lori wasn't a sitting target when Ed got back.

Coming back into camp, Ed saw one of the kids over at their vehicle looking in the window's and checking the door's. He recognized him from the highway, the kid that had been with Walsh and the skinny woman he was with. Coming up behind the boy, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, yanking him back from the door and causing Carl to yep out in surprise.

Glaring down at the boy, he snarled, "The fuck ya think your doin', boy?"

Carl's eyes were wide, scared that the man who had caught him snooping would tell his mom and Shane, or worse. Holding tight to the pack of cookies in his right hand Carl stammered, "I...I wasn't doing anything!"

"Bullshit!" Ed spat, seeing the pack of cookies in the boy's hand and snatching it from him. Looking at the treat, he growled at the boy, "Ya come near my shit again and I'll break your fuckin' neck." Pushing him away from him hard, he watched the boy trip but regain his footing, then take off running and looked back at the cookies in his hand. Opening them, he pulled out two, popping them in his mouth, chewing and heading towards the tent. He was in a foul mood and their was only one thing he wanted now, to take out his aggressions on the women that caused him so much grief.

Walking towards their tent, Ed's bladder began to protest and he grumbled some. Deciding to take a piss first, he veered off, and headed back into the woods to find a tree to relieve himself. Not paying attention to where he was going he tripped, stumbling forward and tripping over his feet. Falling to the ground, he cussed out loud and got up on his knees, his forearm stinging some. Seeing two long jagged cuts, he looked behind him seeing barbed wire wrapped around a small tree and running to a larger one with the end poking out almost a foot, "Figures."

Getting up, he looked around, seeing he was alone and unzipped his pants. Pissing, he lifted the pack of cookies to his mouth, getting a mouthful and eating them. Finishing his business, he tucked himself back in and finished off the cookies, tossing the package on the ground. Looking around and trying to get his barrings, he started walking, hopefully heading back in the right direction.

He'd been walking almost ten minutes before stopping. It was becoming harder to breath and he was starting to have trouble swallowing. His body seemed to itch all over and he began to scratch at his arms, red blotches starting to color his sign and welt up. Sweat broke out over his body, the temperature seeming like it had gone up a hundred degrees to him. "Stupid bitch...probably got me sick..." he barely got out, his voice raspy. Turning in a circle, he looked around, nothing seeming familiar to him.

Wiping beads of sweat from his eyes, he started walking again, only this time heading further out away from the camp. A few minutes later, he leaned roughly up against a tree. He wheezed with every breath he took, the itching becoming almost unbearable. Even his tongue felt as if it had grown in size causing his mouth to feel as if it filled with cotton. The longer he stood there, the worse his breathing became. Ed realized his throat was closing up on him, cutting off his air. Taking a few steps, he fell to his knees, his hands going to his throat.

Falling onto his side less then a minute later, he gasped to get any air he could into his lungs, his body feeling as if it was going numb. Ever so slowly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his chest jerked, fighting to breath. Finally, his chest stilled, his eyes closed and everything went silent.

* * *

_**Ok...so...maybe if you all can persuade me I might post another chapter before I go to bed later this evening. Review cookies are my favorite!**_

_**CARYL on! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well...loads of cookies tonight...so here is y'all's reward...another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

The men returned to camp, Shane looking over at the Peletier tent. He didn't see Ed, but that didn't mean the man wasn't around. Lori came out the RV, closing the door behind her and heading straight for her husband's former partner. He noticed as she looked around, as if looking for someone until she stood in front of him.

Adjusting his hat, Shane could tell something was bothering the woman. "You find out what ya needed to?"

Lori nodded, keeping her voice low, "Yeah...and I was right. Ed was beating her. Jacqui's with her in the RV now helping to clean her up and get her settled in. Where's Ed?"

Shane's eyes scanned the area, looking for the bastard, "Figured he'd be here by now. Bastard was running his mouth off out there about her." His eyes settled back on Lori and he asked, "How bad is she?"

"Bad. Shane, we can't have some like Ed here with us. It's not safe for her...or any of us. He's dangerous," Lori said seeing Carl sulking over in one of the chair next to the fire. When he spotted her, he got up, running over to where her and Shane stood.

Giving her son a smile, Lori ran her hand over his head, "Carl, why don't you go get your books and take them over to the table, okay?"

Frowning, Carl nodded, turning around to do as she said. He stopped, and turned back, squinting against the sun in his eyes, "Mom...are you mad at me?"

Crinkling her brow, Lori shook her head, "No. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I was bored...and well..."

Noticing his was dancing around what he wanted to say, Lori folded her arms over her chest, "What did you do, Carl?"

Releasing a breath, he shrugged, "I was looking in Mrs. Carol and Mr. Ed's truck...just looking though from the windows and he grabbed me and said if I didn't stay away he'd break my neck. He even took the cookies Shane gave to me."

Lori's eyes grew wide, her anger flaring at the threat that was made to her son. Holding her arms out to him, she pulled him in when he got close enough to her. Looking at Shane, she breathed out through clenched teeth, "Get that bastard out of here, now! If you don't, so help me..."

Pursing his lips, Shane nodded. He wasn't about to let some big oaf make threats to a little boy, or anyone else under his protection. Whistling up to Dale and getting his attention, he called out, "Seen Ed?"

"About ten...maybe fifteen minutes ago. He was heading out into the woods by himself...just past those bushes," Dale replied from his lookout, pointing in the direction he'd seen him go in.

Looking around and seeing Morales and close by, he looked back to Lori, "Keep close to that RV. If Ed comes near it, give me a holler."

Shane gave Lori a nod, heading to get Morales to go with him. Running her hand over Carl's head, Lori looked down at her son, "Sweetie, I want you to go and wait by our tent, okay? Carol's going to stay with us for awhile, but I need to go check on her really quick."

Carl nodded, looking up at his mother, "You want me to get her the extra sleeping bag?"

"Yeah, do that. We'll fix her up a spot," Lori said and then kissed his head. Watching as he left her, she made sure he went to their tent and headed back to the RV. She knew it might take some convincing to get Carol to move in with her, but Lori wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Coming down from the top of the RV, Dale walked over to Lori as she reached the door. Keeping his voice low, he raised his brow, "How is she doin'?"

Shaking her head, Lori sighed, "I don't know. He roughed her up pretty good."

Nodding in understanding, Dale saw Shane and Morales heading in the direction Ed had gone back into the woods, "Best leave her inside here until they find him. It'll be safer for her." His line of vision went back to the woman and sighed, "I saw her when you and Jacqui brought took her in. If there is anything I can do..."

Lori gave the older man a warm smile, "Thanks, Dale. But, right now she just needs some space and some time to heal I think. Well, that and more food, but we're low on that as it is. I'm not even sure if she has any prenatal's to take."

"Heard Shane and Merle talkin' about another trip into the city. Maybe they can find her some. What else would she need?" he asked, curious.

Raising her brow, Lori shook her head, "I'm not sure. I'll talk to Carol and see if she had been on anything else. One thing is for sure, we need to find some food so she doesn't loose that baby she's carrying."

Holding up a finger, Dale raised his brow, "Inside, in the cabinet above the sink is a unopened box of nabs crackers. And if you look in the second drawer I think there is a couple packets of instant grits. It's not much, but, she need's them more then I do right now."

A smile formed on her lips and Lori placed her hand onto Dale's shoulder, "Thank you, Dale. That's sweet of you. I'm sure she'll enjoy them."

Shaking his head, he shrugged, "It's the least I can do. I'll keep watch up top til Shane get's back. Give me a yell if you need anything."

"Thank you," Lori replied, and then opened the door, heading back inside to see if there was anything she could do for Carol.

* * *

"He couldn't have gotten all that far," Morales said as they trudged through the woods looking for Ed.

Shane kept his eyes on their surroundings, looking for any signs of Ed Peletier. They had been looking for almost a half an hour but still hadn't seen any signs of the man. Stopping, Shane shook his head, "Fucker's got ta be around here somewhere. Ain't no place for him ta hide."

Wiping at his sweaty brow, Morales nodded in agreement and sighed heavily, "True. Think he might have doubled back and we missed it?"

"No tellin'," Shane said, looking around at the ground but not seeing anything that could help them. Pulling off his hat and running his fingers back through his hair, he frowned, "Maybe he took off or somethin'. High tailed it out of here."

"Wouldn't he have taken his vehicle though?" Morales asked as they turned back to head back in.

"Nah, man. If he knew we was onto him, he wouldn't have cared. Hell, I've seen guys run for some of the stupidest shit you could think of and they had a car right there. Figured they would do better on foot and be able to hide." Stopping again, Shane looked around and saw a wrapper on the ground, "Ed ain't smart enough for that though. Nah, I think he's gonna sneak back later on."

Going over and picking it up, it was the same wrapper for the cookies he had given to Carl. Holding it up for him to see, Shane looked around, "I gave these to Carl...he said Ed took them from him."

Worrying about his own family, Morales raised a brow at Shane, "Think he's dangerous? I got kids man...so do some of the others."

"I don't know how dangerous he is, but...he beat his pregnant wife. In my book, he's very dangerous," Shane said firmly as they started walking again.

The two men made it back to camp alone and they both headed to the Peletier tent. Checking it out, they found it empty and no signs of Ed anywhere. The man seemed to have vanished for the time being which suited Shane just fine. He didn't particularly like Ed, and what little he had seen and heard from the man just added to the dislike. Gathering the men up and explaining the situation to them, he had every man on the look out for Ed Peletier. There was no way he was going to let a man like him around the group of people looking at him for protection and leadership. He would do all he could to protect them.

* * *

Shouldering his hunting rifle and grabbing a bottle of water, Merle took a long drink and then handed it over to his brother. The morning had finally arrived, a group of them would be heading into the city to scavenge for supplies and to see what else they could find. The brothers had been planning out the trip together even though Daryl was staying behind at the camp. Merle knew of a few places in the city that he could hit up for more weapons and possibly score some more drugs.

Daryl had tried to convince Merle he didn't need the drugs, that they would only cause more problems then what they were worth in the long run. The younger Dixon had always despised the mind altering chemicals. He'd seen first hand how fucked up they could make a person, especially Merle. His older brother was one that sometimes took things to the extreme, and it was the last thing Daryl wanted to deal with now. And to make matters worse, Daryl would be staying behind and not be able to watch Merle's back, even though Merle would have kicked his ass had he ever stated such.

Pulling his extra knife from under the seat of his truck, Daryl turned around, handing it over to Merle, "Best take this too incase ya ass gets in a jam."

Pulling the knife from the sheath, Merle checked the blade's edge, smirking at it's sharpness and then eyeing his brother, "Ya sure ya want me takin' your knife, 'lil brother? I know how you are with shit."

Frowning, Daryl pushed by him, and went over to the fire pit they had. Sitting down on the log, he pulled his own knife from the sheath on his belt and pointed it at Merle, "Take the shit, but ya best take care of it. Ain't got much ammo left anyways for that rifle of yours. Need somethin'."

Resheathing it, Merle unbuckled his belt and slipped it onto the leather, "I'll get more ammo, don't you be worrin' your ass 'bout that." Once he had it on and secure, he looked back down at Daryl, "If I find what I think I will we'll hit this place up in a few days and high tail it back to the city to get our shit from there."

Daryl nodded, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes, "Keep ya shit together with these fuckers out there. They'll get ya killed if'n ya ain't careful."

"I got that handled. Shit goes down, my ass will probably be the only one comin' back. Let the geek's have their worthless asses. Got them two niggers, the chink and taco...along with sugar tits goin' with, I can guarantee a few of them are gonna be a meal for a geek." Looking around some, Merle's eyes narrowed as he watched a couple of the women helping the woman he'd been hearing about around camp.

Nudging Daryl's shoulder, he nodded in their direction, "Heard them talkin' the other night. Seems we got us a wife beater in the group."

Daryl's head lifted, looking over towards where Merle was looking and seeing two of the women leading another one with a bruised up face. Shaking his head, Daryl groused and started sharpening his knife, "Isn't she with that fat lazy ass fucker?"

"Yup," Merle replied and reached down, getting the bag he was taking with him. "Bastard's been missing now for two days, so watch yourself when your out there."

Daryl glared up at Merle and pointed his knife at him again, "Fucker comes near me I'll gut his ass."

Merle chuckled and sighed, starting to walk off, "Figured as much. Be back when I'm back."

Daryl watched his brother walk off, heading towards the others that were also going. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but knew not to voice it to Merle. His older brother wouldn't miss out on a chance to call him a pussy and ride his ass about it until they left, so he kept quiet. The group headed to one of the vehicles and took off but Daryl's attention was quickly drawn away.

He stood up taking a few steps up towards the main part of the camp. His eyes settled on the pregnant woman, watching her for a few minutes without even realizing it. She had short cropped hair, pale looking skin, and her clothes looked like something a grandmother might wear. Her pregnant belly stuck out, her left hand resting on it as she sat with Lori and another one of the women as they got laundry together to go wash. He could see the bruises to her face from where he stood and he clenched his jaw.

One thing both Dixon brother hated was seeing or hearing about a man laying his hands on a woman. Their own momma had been beaten by their daddy and both boys had even taken licks from the old man. Daryl though was the one that carried the scars from him though, scars that sometimes dictated his life.

The woman stood up suddenly, rushing over to one of the bushes and Daryl took another step forward. When she bent over and started throwing up, he shook his head. This new life they were living was no place for a pregnant woman. Lori was at the woman's side in seconds, rubbing her back and talking to her, but Daryl couldn't hear what she was saying. Turning back and going back to the log, he picked up his crossbow, strapping it to his back and checked his knife. He didn't have all day to sit around and babysit a bunch of people. No, he was a hunter and that's what he did best. If anything, he would go out and see if he could bag the buck he had been tracking since they arrived there.

* * *

_**Okay...there you go. I'm off to bed now...hope y'all enjoy. Remember, feed me review cookies you lovely readers!**_

_**CARYL on!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well...it look's to me like y'all are really liking this story, lol...and a few have begged me for more, so here is y'all's reward...another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Carol stood back up slowly and looked to Lori. The woman gave her a sympathetic smile and kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The last two days had been hard on Carol. She didn't know where Ed was or if he would be back. At night she stayed with Lori and Carl in their tent, but she still didn't feel all that safe. If Ed wanted her, he would easily be able to get to her in that there.

Carol had also taken to Jacqui as well. The woman had given her so much support and emotional understanding. Ever since her own mother passed, Carol hadn't had anyone she could really confide in, not until she had met Jacqui. She felt comfortable talking with her about some things, but she was still hesitant to tell everything.

Once her morning sickness had passed, Lori led her back to where the other woman had gathered to take the laundry down to the water's edge to wash. Shane along with another man named Hank helped load up the jeep with the baskets and hauled them down to the water's edge. The woman walked down the path, enjoying the fresh air and warm Georgia sun. Carol and Lori hung back slightly, taking it a little slower down the path.

Taking in a deep breath, Carol picked a leaf from a bush as they passed it, and began to tear it, "It's been two days...do you think he might still be around?"

Lori knew instantly Carol was talking about Ed and she didn't really know how to answer. Yes, the man was missing, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding out and waiting for his chance to strike. Biting her lip, Lori raised her brow, "I don't know, honey...maybe...maybe not. No one's seen any sign's of him around though, which is good. But, even if he was to show up, we wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"I know," Carol murmured, hers eyes down. Frowning some, she sighed, "Is it wrong to hope that he doesn't come back?"

"No. Hell, I hope he doesn't come back. You deserve so much better then him, sweetie. That baby deserves a better father then him. It's good he's gone...you can build a better life now for you and your daughter." Reaching out and placing her hand onto Carol's arm to stop her, Lori saw her physically flinch from the contact and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry." When Carol nodded, Lori continued, "Sweetie, I can't imagine what you are going through...or what you've been through. But what he was doing to you was wrong."

Carol's brow knit as she listened, her eyes staying down. She still couldn't look Lori in the eyes fully, or even Jacqui for that matter. She was afraid that they would see how weak she really was. Dropping the remnants of the leaf onto the ground around her feet, Carol took in a deep breath, looking in the direction the other women went and seeing they were alone. "He wasn't always like that...not in the beginning. For awhile it was good...he cared."

"That's how it sometimes starts out." Motioning to some rocks, Lori went over and leaned against them, wanting to let Carol talk more without others being able to listen and giving Carol the privacy she needed. "When did the abuse start?"

Coming over and joining Lori, Carol shrugged and shook her head, "I guess about...two maybe two and a half years ago. It was after I lost our son. I mean...Ed had his moment before then, but..."

"It got worse after that?" Lori asked softly, wanting to understand.

Carol nodded silently, wiping at a lone tear that rolled down her cheek, "He uh...he hit me once or twice before then, but he was drunk...and he always apologized the next day, even bought me gifts or would take me out someplace special. He was sorry for what he'd done." Her chin trembled, and she took in a shaky breath before continuing, "Then when I was pregnant, he...he was so different, ya know? Always calling to make sure I was okay...he stopped going out for awhile..." Barely looking at Lori, she then looked away again, "He loved me...or so I thought."

Lori looked around some before looking back at Carol and noticing her tears. Reaching over slowly so not to startle her again, Lori then gently placed a comforting hand on Carol's and gave it a squeeze, "What happened to your son...if you don't mind me asking?"

Shaking her head, Carol gazed at the surrounding trees and bushes, "I had a miscarriage. I was almost six months along, everything seemed to be fine. One night I woke up hurting...I'd never had so much pain before. When I went to get out the bed, there was blood. Ed took me to the hospital, but...they couldn't save him. They said there was...complications with his development that they hadn't seen. Ed blamed me for not taking better care of myself and his son of course." Taking in a deep breath, she then breathed out, "It was my fault he didn't make it."

Lori's reeled in her anger at Carol's words and shook her head. Her heart went out to Carol and she gripped her hand tighter in her's, "It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Things...things happen that we have no control over. Even if we try as hard as we can to make sure they turn out how we want them too, we still can't control everything about them."

Eyeing Carol for a moment she then asked, "That's when Ed's abuse starting getting worse?"

Carol nodded, wiping at her tears with her free hand, "Yeah..." Remembering back, she closed her eyes, "The day I came home from the hospital...he went off on me. Blamed me..." Reopening her eyes, she breathed out, "After that day, he changed into someone I didn't know...and still don't. When uh...when I found out I was pregnant again, he said I was trying to trap him. That he had been planning to leave me, find someone else that was worth his time...and wasn't a burden. And when I found out I was caring a girl this time...he lost it altogether. He put me in the hospital...told the police he came home and found me on the floor."

"They didn't investigate?" Lori asked, furrowing her brow.

Shaking her head, Carol finally looked at her, tears pouring down her cheeks, "He told me if I said otherwise he'd kill me and the baby. He made it look like someone broke in. I...I was so scared..."

Lori couldn't take her tears anymore and let her hand go and wrapped her arm around Carol. Pulling the woman to her, Lori held onto Carol as she cried, her own tears falling at the woman's story. "You don't have to be scared anymore. We won't let him hurt you or your baby again...I promise, Carol. All that's over now...it's all over."

They stayed silent for several long minutes before Carol finally pulled away, wiping at her face. Getting control of her emotions the best she could, she looked down towards the lake, seeing the other women down there washing the clothes. Standing back up, she wiped the seat of her pants, "I think we should go help."

Lori nodded, standing with her and the woman headed back down the path again. Glancing at Carol, Lori shrugged, "Well, until we know Ed isn't coming back you're more then welcome to stay with me and Carl. Besides...I think he likes you."

A small smile formed on Carol's lips and she sighed, "I like him...he's a sweet boy."

Tilting her head sightly, Lori chuckled, "He can be...but he's a handful at times too. Getting him to stay out of trouble is hard to do sometimes. He likes to...explore as he says."

"That's a boy though," Carol smirked, glancing at the other woman. "Boys are supposed to be adventurous...to an extent of course."

"True, but...Carl has a tendency to get himself in trouble sometimes with it all. That's probably why Ed yelled at him." Realizing what she had said, Lori noticed Carol stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to the other woman.

"When?"

Lori shook her head, "The other day...before Ed went missing. He yelled at him for looking in y'all's truck and I guess took his pack of cookies Shane gave him."

"Cookies? He took them from Carl?" Carol asked, mortified that Ed would take something so petty from a child.

Nodding, Lori sighed, "It's okay, Carol. He didn't hurt Carl and Shane gave him another pack. Besides, Carl wouldn't have eaten them anyways...he hates coconut."

Carol's face fell and her eyes lifted to Lori's, "They were coconut? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

Carol turned, looking back up towards the camp and then back to Lori. Unsure if she should laugh, cry or be scared, Carol breathed out, "Ed's allergic to coconut. He breaks out in hives from it."

Lori crinkled her brow, taking a step towards her, "Are you sure?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah. Right after we got married, I fixed a coconut cake for his birthday...and we spent most of the night at the hospital. He was covered in hives, he had trouble breathing. That was the first time he ever yelled at me. He thought I was trying to kill him."

Lori thought for a moment, pursing her lips and running a hand through her hair, "I think we need to let Shane and the others know just incase. If he's had an allergic reaction, he probably hasn't gone far."

"He could come back then," Carol said, a slight tremble to her voice.

"No. And if he does, Shane and the other men will handle it. I don't want you worrying about him any more." Motioning to her to follow, they started walking again, "You got a lot of people on your side now, honey."

Hearing laughter coming from behind them, they turned to see Shane and a few of the kids running down the path. Stepping out of their way, Lori smiled as they passed by them, all looking ready to go swimming.

Stopping, Shane smiled at Lori and Carol, "You ladies up for a swim?"

"Oh no...you go right ahead," Lori laughed, glancing at Carol and seeing a hint of a smile on the woman's face.

"Alright...ya don't know what you're missin'."

Lori and Carol chuckled as the man took back off after the kids, calling to them and pointing towards some rocks. Shaking her head, Lori sighed, "This ought to give us all a good laugh. Shane's a big kid most of the time."

Carol smiled as they reached the bottom, and looked over as the kids yelled and splashed about in the water. The hot Georgia sun was baking them and Carol toed off her shoes and walked to the water's edge where the other woman were sitting and doing laundry. The young blonde named Amy moved, giving Carol her seat and Carol thanked her. Even with her bruises, she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would around them. In many ways, it was opening her up and giving her something she had long for for so long...female companionship.

* * *

_**Well, hoped that answered some of y'all's questions about Ed and what had happened to him. One thing I loved in S1 was how the women bonded and had "girl time". Them doing laundry and chatting and laughing together...I miss that and hope one day they'll get back to something as simple as having a few minutes to just be...themselves.**_

_**CARYL on!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is another little chapter for y'all. Sorry I haven't been posting much, but I have some thing's going on in real life that have to come first. I'll post more when I can, so please be patient with me. Thanks.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

"Man...ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Merle exclaimed, banging his fist on the glass of the door to the apartment building they had pulled up to. Having lead them to where he said they would be able to find more shit then they could carry, they were now at a dead end. He hadn't been honest with them, he wasn't sure at all what they would have found inside, but there was one apartment he had his mind on hitting up. One single apartment that held everything he had come to get. But with the security locks set in place on the doors along with the metal security gate closed and bolted shut, their was no way they were getting in any time soon.

Kicking at the door and turning, Merle fumed, his face red in both anger and from the sweltering heat. Pacing the sidewalk, he breathed heavy, trying to think of where else he could hit up for a quick fix.

Glenn, Morales, Andrea, T-Dog and Jacqui all stood back watching, unsure of how to settle the man, or even really wanting to help settle him. He had made it clear on the way into the city, he was a racist asshole and not one of them really trusted him now.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Andrea sighed and looked at the others, "Maybe we should head up the street...to that department store. There's a cafe next door to it, we could check both for food and clothes."

"Whatever we decide, we need ta get off the street," T-Dog said as he pointed up the way to the geeks that were heading down towards them.

"We can take the alley way...there's a back entrance," Glenn pipped in as they all began to move.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Morales called out to Merle, "Come on, Dixon...we'll hit up others places. We gotta get out of here."

Huffing, Merle saw the geeks headed towards him and snarled. He was in a foul mood and being with these people wasn't helping matters. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the door and then took off, following the others into the alley. Once they came to the back of the department store, he stood by and watched as the large black man used a pry bar to open the door and they all went inside.

The back room they found themselves in was empty of humans...and the dead. The only things there being boxes of merchandise that hadn't been put out yet. They made there way through to the front of the store before hunkering down out of sight of the front doors and the geeks outside on the street.

Looking at everyone, Glenn breathed out, "Okay, let's spread out, get what we can carry and get the hell out of here. And whatever you do, stay quiet and out of sight."

Looking around some, Jacqui shook her head, "We ain't gonna find a lot here, Glenn. Just maybe some clothes, that's all."

"Place should have some tool's...maybe even a break room," T-Dog whispered, his eyes darting around. "Could find something of use."

Merle scanned the room, but remembered seeing stairs back in the stock room. Resting his rifle on his shoulder, he glared at them, "You fucker's do what ya want. I'm gonna check out upstairs and the roof."

"We need to stick close," Glenn whispered, his tone firm.

"Fuck you. I'm better on my own," Merle said and headed off.

Shaking his head, Morales sighed, "Jacqui, you go with T...Andrea stick with me and Glenn. We'll take this half, T...you two take the other half of the building. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"Gotcha," T said as he stood back up and ushered Jacqui to the other end of the building.

"I'm gonna check the next floor," Glenn said with a raise of his brow. "There should be windows up there and I'll be able to see if we can get to the cafe from here or if we are gonna have to find somewhere else to hit for food."

Frowning, Morales looked at Andrea and then back to Glenn but he nodded, "Alright. Just watch yourself though, Glenn, and radio me if you need help. And watch for Merle...I don't trust him."

"None of use do," Andrea frowned and then pulled her gun from the back of her pants. "Should have left his ass back at camp."

"We need him," Glenn said with a shrug. "Shane said he's got military training...would be good incase we ran into trouble."

"Dixon is nothing but trouble...same as his brother. Shane shouldn't have ever let them into camp," Andrea replied and then stood up, looking towards the front doors of the store. Seeing there was more geeks, her eyes grew wide, "Shit..."

Both men stood up, looking to the front of the store and backed up some. Morales was the first to speak up, keep his voice low, "Best hurry up and get the hell out of here. Those doors ain't gonna hold them out too long if they get sight of us."

Glenn nodded to both of them and took off in the direction Merle had gone, leaving them to check out the rest of the store. Taping Andrea's arm with the back of his hand to get her attention, Morales silently motioned for them to moved to the other side of the building to see what they might be able to find. 

* * *

Kneeling down and putting his knife back in it's sheath, Daryl eyed the plants in front of him and then looked off around the wooded area. He had been out most of the day, following the tracks of animals and even bagging a good many rabbits and squirrels to take back to camp. He was still at least an hour away when he came to the small stream and refilled his water bottle. The day was hot, sweat covering his body and causing his clothes to stick to him. One thing he didn't ever think would change about living in Georgia was the heat.

Checking the area once more, he began pulling a few leaves and brought them up to his nose, smelling them. Satisfied, he took more, gathering all he could. Once he had a good handful, he pulled a plastic bag he had brought with him from his pocket and put the leaves in.

Daryl was a man of the woods, having spent most of his life there, he had learned to live off the land. As a young boy, he had spent long summers with his grandfather and Merle out hunting for their dinner and learning all he could from the man. He was taught the old ways, how to make your own medicines from the plants that grew around you. He had never trusted the chemical drugs doctors and hospital seemed to want to shove down your throats. His brother though was the exact opposite. Merle craved his pills. Daryl had also leaned to hunt and track his food during that same time, a skill he perfected as he got older.

Daryl had a code he stuck to and seldom changed. He trusted no one, including his own brother at times, didn't take shit off anyone and would defend himself if he felt threatened or if someone he cared about was being threatened. He was blunt, sometimes to the point of making people think he was an asshole when all he was doing was being upfront with them. He didn't beat around the bush, that was what he called the pussy way out of things. But one thing only his brother knew about him was at times he had a soft heart like their own mother had.

Being the younger of the two brothers had it's advantages when they were younger and their mother was alive. Most of the shit he got into he got away with or it had been blamed on Merle. But when she died, that had changed. Merle had protected Daryl from their abusive father for a few years after her death until Merle couldn't take the beatings any longer and joined the army.

Richard Dixon had been a drunk most of Daryl's life. Daryl couldn't remember a time when he hadn't seen the man without a drink of some sort in his hand. He had worked in a saw mill until a year before his wife. Merle and Daryl's mother, died. But it was the closing of the mill that had brought hard times down on the family and Richard blamed his wife and children for it. He ignored the boys most of the time, not caring that they were his own flesh and blood. He would drink all day and at night would go out and find some whore to take care of his needs. When he would come home though, all hell would break loose.

On many occasions Daryl and Merle would be woken up late at night by their parents yelling at one another. Daryl being ten years younger then Merle would climb into his brothers bed, scared. Merle would tuck him behind him, against the wall and form a human shield to protect his little brother. But as they got older, the boys took to leaving out the window and heading into the woods until the yelling had stopped and the light's went out.

But once Merle and his mother were both gone, Daryl took the brunt of his fathers anger. Many night's Daryl avoided Richard, keeping to his room and hiding out until he passed out on the floor or in his room. Daryl would then sneak out to the kitchen to find something to eat and quietly head back to his room. Other times, Richard would kick in his door, causing Daryl to startle. It only served to egg on Richard's aggressive behavior. Several night's though, the beating were so bad Daryl passed out from the pain, only to wake up the next morning on the floor with several open gashes to his back, leg's or chest from his father's belt. The last time though, Daryl had been beaten so bad both eyes were swollen shut, his lip busted wide open, two of his ribs were cracked and he had two burn marks on his left thigh from his fathers cigarette's.

Clenching his jaw, Daryl starred at the plants, his grandfather's voice coming back to him like it tended to when shit seemed to bother Daryl:

"_These leaves, they're good for alotta stuff, Daryl...ya hear me boy?" his grandfather's thick accented voice would tell him. "See, whatcha do is ya pick these here leaves then dry 'em out. Then ya make a tea with 'em."_

"_Why, gramps?" Daryl asked, looking wide eyed up at the old man._

"_Well, so's ya can make ya a tea wit 'em. Ya see here, say ya get ya self sick...ya know, pukin' and shit...well, this hear will settle ya stomach. The women folk like it when they gonna have a pup...keeps the sickness away when they wake up." Looking around him, the old man smirked, "The woods is ya doctor, boy...ain't nothin' here that ya can't use ta make ya'self better or ta survive wit. Ya respect her...and she'll take care of ya ass. Now, let's go make us a fire and I'll show ya how ta make this here tea up."_

Remembering his grandfather's word's, Daryl took in a deep breath and looked down, remembering the old man. It had hurt deeply when he had died, but Daryl had carried everything his gramps had ever taught him with him. Collecting all the leaves from the plants that he could, he tied the bag onto the string of small animals he'd killed and began his track up the hill towards the quarry.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is another little chapter for y'all. Sorry I haven't been posting much, but I have some thing's going on in real life that have to come first. I'll post more when I can, so please be patient with me. Thanks.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Carl, Shane and Louis splashed around in the water while Eliza and Amy stood off at the edge of the water laughing as they watched them. The other women had finished up the laundry and had headed back up to the camp to hang up the wet clothes to dry and start dinner. Amy had volunteered to stay with the kids to let them have some fun and cool off from the heat, but Shane refused to head back yet. He was enjoying being able to relax and have some fun with them.

"Wish we had a rope swing," Louis said as he wiped water from his eyes with a smile on his face. "My cousins have one at the lake they go to and it's a lot of fun."

"That'd be cool. We could make one couldn't we, Shane?" Carl asked as he waded in the water.

Pushing his wet hair back from his face, Shane smiled, "Well, I don't know 'bout that...but, we can probably figure somethin' out. I remember when I was a kid, my dad usta take us up to North Carolina. There was this one lake we'd go too...way back up in the mountains. We jump off the rocks down inta the water...see who could make the bigger splash."

The kids laughed and Carl looked around at the rock walls around the lake. Seeing a ledge, he pointed to it, "Could we use that one?"

Shane looked where the boy was pointing and shook his head, "Ya momma would sting me up by my toes, Carl, if'n I let ya go up there. 'Sides..." he said looking back at the boys, "It's not safe for y'all ta be up there."

"What if you go up there?" Louis asked, moving closer to the shore and sitting down in the water. "Could we watch you?"

"Watch me?" Shane asked, a sight chuckle coming out.

Squinting, Carl smirked, "You scared it's too high?"

Shane scoffed and raised his brow, "Ain't scared at all. Y'all wanna see me jump from up there?"

"Yeah!" both boys said together.

Shane stood up, walking towards the shore, "Alright then. Amy, gonna head up there, stay here with them. Gonna show these boys a big splash."

Amy laughed as he walked by her and headed towards one of the trails, "When ya belly flop I'll make sure to laugh really hard!"

"Ain't gonna belly flop. Watch the master and learn," Shane called out, puffing his chest out some.

Amy laughed and shook her head, turning her attention back to the kids as they watched Shane head up towards the spot they had pointed out to him. Taking a seat in the sand, Amy leaned back, her hands holding her up. It was a beautiful afternoon and the hot temperature of the day was starting to come down some.

Making it up to the small ledge, Shane looked down into the water, not seeing any rocks that would cause him in problems, or pain for that matter. Taking in a few deep breaths, he saw the kids watching him and mumbled to himself, "Ya ass better not fuck this shit up."

Pointing out to them, he laughed and then decided on what he would do. Moving back against the quarry wall, he then pushed off, taking the one step he could before launching himself out over the water. Tucking his legs and holding onto them, his body flipped several times before hitting the water, his head and shoulders going in first.

Amy and the kids clapped as they watched Shane hit the water, the splash causing them to cheer more. All three kids gathered together, waiting on Shane to come back up to see if he would do it again for them. The water began to still and Amy stood up, looking for Shane to resurface. Her eyes scanned the water, but she couldn't see him anywhere. A full minute passed and Amy began to feel the panic set in. He wasn't coming up.

Amy began to toe off her shoes, trying to remain as calm as she could in front of the kids, "Carl, Louis...go back to camp and get the others. Tell them Shane's in trouble...hurry!" Running into the water, Amy dove as soon as the water was above her knees and started swimming out towards where Shane had gone in at. It was a fair distance from where they had been sitting, but she was a strong swimmer, having spent most of her life out on the water.

When she reached the spot she thought he had gone in at, she took in a deep breath and dove down, her eyes opening and looking around to find him. When she didn't see him, she came back up, taking in more air before diving back down.

The boys reached the top of the hill and came running into camp, both yelling for help. The adults went on full alert at their cries for help and came running. Lori and Dale reached the boys first, Lori going down to her knees in front of her son.

"Carl...are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lori asked frantically, looking over her son's body.

"It's Shane...he didn't come up. Amy went in to find him! We have to help!" Carl pleaded, trying to pull away from Lori's hands.

"What?" Lori asked, confused.

"He was showing us how to make a bug splash...but he didn't come up..."

Lori stood and the others began to race down the trail towards the water. Holding onto Carl's hand, she looked back, seeing Carol also following them. Once they reached the bottom, Lori held Carl close to her as the men headed into the water and out to where they could see Amy diving down.

Covering her mouth with one hand, she shook her head, "Please let him be okay."

Carol was at her side, wrapping an arm around Lori's shoulder. She knew Lori and Shane were close friends, more so now that Lori's husband was gone from her life. Shane had become the protective brother and Uncle to Carl and Lori, helping them anyway he could for his fallen best friend and partner. The sounds of Amy's cries for help caught their attention and they looked on as she struggled to pull Shane's lifeless body up.

Jim and two of the other men reached her, taking Shane and swimming back towards the shore. Everyone had gathered around, watching in horror. He wasn't moving. When the men reached the shore and pulled Shane onto the sand, Lori, Carol and Dale all moved to him. Carol checked for a pulse on his neck, not finding one and looked around frantic. The top of his head was bleeding, a large gash separating his scalp. Remembering some of her nurses training in college, Carol's hands went to his head and could feel the breaks in his skull.

Carol's eyes met Lori's and she silently shook her head. There was nothing they could do, Shane was gone.

Lori fell back on her ass, starring at his body as tears flooded her eyes. Her last connection to Rick was gone. How would she survive, how would Carl? Her husband and best friend had been taken from her leaving her and her son alone in the new cruel world they were struggling to understand. 

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone sat quietly around the camp fire. They had buried Shane hours earlier as the sun had set. Lori, Dale and Jim had said a few words about Shane while the others stood silently around the grave. Carl and Lori had retired to their tent shortly after dinner, leaving Carol and the others to clean up. Carol didn't know what to say to her friend, but had offered her shoulder incase Lori needed it.

Putting another log onto the fire, Jim sighed and breathed out, "The others should be back in the mornin' sometime. We need to all start thinkin' of what to do."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked quietly as the fire crackled in front of her.

"Might be best if we find some place with a better shelter...someplace more...secure," Dale said as he sat back in his chair and looked around at the others. The faint light of the fire casted a soft glow onto their faces and he shook his head, "I'm not sure how much longer this place will be safe."

"But we haven't seen any geeks up here," Cassy said, sitting next to Amy on the log they had pulled over to the fire.

Blowing out a breath, Jim shook his head, "Only a matter of time 'fore they make it up this away."

"Where would we go?" Carol asked softly from her seat and then glanced over at Daryl Dixon as he walked by all of them, heading towards his tent silently.

"Need some place with fences...near water too," Jim said as he used a stick to poke at the fire. Looking around at all of them, he shrugged, "Some place we can hold up 'til the government can get control of everything that's happenin'. We've made it this far."

"It's only been what...two or three weeks now though since the outbreak started? You saw what they did to Atlanta, what if they did the same to other cities...to Washington? Whose to say there is even a government anymore?" Amy stated as she stared at Jim.

Licking his lips, Dale pulled off his hat, holding it in his hands, "We have to be optimistic here. For all we know they could get things under control. But...if they don't, we need to have someplace to stay that's safer then being out in the open like this. Maybe a hotel...or something along those lines. Someplace we can put up barricades to keep the dead out."

Carol wiped at her tired eyes, the smoke getting to her and making her feel queasy. Standing up, she excused herself and walked slowly back towards Lori and Carl's tent. Wrapping her arm's around herself, jumped slightly as Daryl Dixon stepped out from behind a tree and starred at her. Carol's heartbeat seemed to triple in beat and she looked around nervously. She'd had seen and heard Dixon's temper and it had reminded her of Ed's in more ways then one. Taking a step back, she looked for an escape.

Seeing the fear in the woman's eyes, Daryl adverted his gaze to the bag in his hand. He didn't make it a habit to talk to people he didn't know, especially skittish females. But for the past few mornings he had watched her emerge from her tent and head into the bushes, throwing up. He'd heard talk that she was pregnant, but it wasn't until that moment he really noticed it for himself. She had been the one Merle had talked about and wondered how she had made it this far with the bastard she was married to.

Holding the bag out to her, he nodded, his voice raspy, but soft, "Got that for ya."

Carol was surprised by the soft sound of his voice and glanced around, unsure of herself and of him. When he motioned to the bag again, she hesitantly reached for it, taking it from his hand and pulling hers back quickly.

Nodding to the bag, he raised his brow, "Dried the leaves already...just got to seep them in some hot water, make a tea...it'll calm that stomach of yours in the mornin's. It's peppermint, won't hurt ya baby, be good for it though...and for you too."

Carol watched him as he walked back towards his tent without saying another word to her. Looking back down at the bag in her hand, she heard someone walking up behind her and turned quickly, seeing Dale with Shane's rifle over his shoulder.

"He botherin' you, Carol?" Dale asked, his eyes on Dixon as he disappeared into the dark.

Shaking her head, Carol took in a breath, "No...no he uh...he gave me this." Showing him the bag, she shrugged, "Said it's peppermint leaves and I should make a drink with them or something."

Dale smirked and scratched his head, "My wife usta drink peppermint tea. Helped settle her stomach after her chemo treatments. The doctor she had suggested it. It's good for the nausea and has some good vitamins too. It might help with your morning sickness. Plus, it taste pretty damn good."

Carol smiled with him and nodded before looking back at him, "Thanks, Dale."

"I'll walk you to your tent. You should get some rest," he said. Leading her over, he nodded to her, both saying goodnight and Carol slipped inside the tent. Staying as quiet as she could, Carol moved to her sleeping bag, setting the bag of leaves next to it. Sitting their in the dark for a minute, she listened to the sounds of Lori and Carl's breathing before laying down. Her eyes settled on the bag, wondering why the rough and sometimes rude redneck would be nice to her.

* * *

_**Okay...review me please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is another chapter for y'all. Been a busy week for me, so sorry it took so long to get it to y'all. BUT, on a good note, I found out for sure that I'm gonna be a grandma! ALSO, ty to those of you that nominated myself and my stories for the CARYL Fanfic awards. Voting has started, so please, if you like my stories, please go vote for them. You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting. **_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

As the truck pulled over on the side of the road, Morales looked back at the others, each of them breathing heavily. They had barely gotten out of the building with their lives. The streets were now flood with geeks, hungry for flesh and thirsty for blood.

Glancing at the new guy as he sat behind the wheel, Morales bit his lip for a second before speaking up, "We can't just leave him back there...it's not right."

"How the hell are we supposed get to Merle Dixon without getting ourselves killed?" Andrea asked, clearly irritated. "The son of a bitch ain't worth it. This is all his own fault...he brought them down on us with all that gunfire. Let him rot on that roof."

"No, we have to go back," the man behind the wheel said as he turned in his seat, looking back at the others in the back of the truck.

"Are you crazy? We barely got out of there ourselves!" T-Dog said as he looked at the man.

Running a hand through his hair, Morales sighed and breathed out, "T's right, man. If we go back we'll be eaten alive with all those geeks there. We have to go back to camp."

Shaking his head, the man looked around at them, "We can do this. We go in on foot again, just me, T and Morales. You two can either either take the truck and head back or stay here and wait for us. But we can't leave a man stranded up on a roof like that."

Knowing he was right, Morales nodded in agreement hesitantly and looked at T-Dog, "He's right. Merle Dixon might be a racist pig, but we can't leave him up there like that. We'd be no better then him."

T-Dog shook his head, pursing his lips and he leaned against the wall of the truck. He had always been a man of God, following the good word. He couldn't condemn the man, even though he disliked him more then anything in his life. Sucking his teeth, he sighed, "Fine. We go back."

"T..." Jacqui said, but he held up his hand.

"No, they're right. We can't leave him up there...even if we can't stand him." Slowly getting to his feet, T ran a hand over his sweaty head, "How we gonna do this, boss?"

The man moved into the back of the truck with the others and knelt down. Morales came into the back with them as the man checked his gun. "I only got a few bullet's left...but we passed a hardware store about a half a mile back. We can find something there...knives, or axes. Something that'll be quieter. Once we have that, we slip back in, stay to the back streets and alleyways. It might take longer to get there, but right now they are focused on that horse."

"That horse is probably gone by now with the way those things eat," Morales said, sweat dripping off his face.

Looking around, the man nodded, but raised his brow, "Then they might move on to find more food. If so, it'll leave the street's open again."

"And what the hell are we supposed to do?" Andrea asked, furrowing her brow and not liking the idea of staying in the city any longer.

"Head back to your camp," the man said as he looked over at her. "Tell the others what's going on and let them know we'll be back later this afternoon either with Merle Dixon...or without. But we gotta try."

"And just how do you plan on getting back?" Jacqui asked with a raised of her brow concerned for the men.

The man raised his brow, a small smirk playing at his lips, "Already boosted this truck and the car Glenn was driving, we'll just have to boost another one I guess."

The three men headed to the back of the truck, opening the door and jumping down. Placing his hat back on his head, he looked back the way they had come from, the sun beating down on them and getting hotter, "Best get going."

"What did ya say your name was?" T-Dog asked as the three men started to walk back towards the city.

"Rick Grimes," the man replied as he looked over at the black man, "Why?"

T-Dog shook his head, smirking as he limped, "Just wanted to know who to blame when we don't make it back out alive."

"We'll make it back," Rick said confidently. Smiling, he thought of his wife and son, knowing they were out there somewhere, "We'll make it." 

* * *

Sipping the tea she had made from her cup, Carol sat under the tree's in the shade with Carl as he read from one of his school book's. She had been leery about drinking something she'd never really heard much about and knew nothing of it. She'd even been temped to just throw them out and forget about them all together. But, Lori had been curious of what was in the bag when they had woke up and Carol had told her that Daryl had given them to her.

Lori had been more then surprised that Daryl Dixon would do something like that, but had assured Carol that it was okay to drink the tea. She herself had loved it when she was pregnant with Carl and had even recommended it to other friends that were pregnant. She showed Carol how to seep it and had even given her a few packets of sweetener she had in the bottom of her bag that weren't going to be used.

Taking another sip, the sound of a car alarm could be heard faintly in the distance, but sounding like it was getting closer. Dale was a the top of the RV, his binoculars are searching for the source of the sound as everyone began to gather around. Seeing a red car coming up the road towards them, he called down to them "I'll be damn...stolen car."

"Is it them?" Amy asked, anxious to be reunited with her sister.

"Can't tell," Dale said loudly so they could hear. The car came speed up towards the camp, it's alarm blaring.

Most of the group covered their ears as they watched the car come to a stop and Glenn get out with a huge smile on his face. Running up to him, Amy didn't see anyone else with him, "Where's Andrea? Is she okay?"

"Yeah...yeah..." he said as people started yelling about the noise. Shrugging, he shook his head, "I don't know how to turn it off."

"Pop the hood!" Jim yelled over the alarm. When the hood popped up, he opened it fully, and found the fuse to the alarm and disengaged it with a scowl. "You crazy drivin' this thing up here with all that noise?"

"It's a cool car," Glenn said looking around at everyone.

Dale pushed through the small gathering of people, "Where are the others?"

Blowing out a breath, Glenn scratched the back of his head just below his hat "Well...we ran into some trouble." Seeing the fear began to settle in, he raised his hands, "It's okay though...we got out. They should be along soon...well, most of us anyways."

"What do you mean, most of us?" Carol asked, looking around at the face of some of the others.

"Merle kinda caused some problems. We left him on the roof of the department store we were at. Dude went bat shit crazy or something. Hell, he's the one that brought the geeks down on us. " Glenn closed the door to the car and leaned against it. "He was up on the roof, shooting and all. We found this guy in the city...anyway, when Merle went off on T-Dog, he took Merle down and cuffed him to a pipe."

Dale palmed his face, stunned they would just leave the man behind. Sighing, he shook his head, "You know his brother isn't gonna like this, right?"

Glenn nodded and crossed his arm's over his chest, "Yeah, I know. What were we supposed to do though? Merle was out of control."

Jim looked over at the few men that were still there and then to the women and children before addressing Dale, "Think we need ta find a map and start lookin' for somewhere else ta move. Between this car and the trouble we're probably gonna have now with Daryl, think we'd best move on."

"T-Dog's got a map," Glenn said as he adjusted his hat and stood back up, pushing his hands in his pockets. "They should be back here soon. We weren't able to find much, but...the new guy, he had a bag of gun's and ammo."

"Gun's? Are you sure it's safe to have him here?" Lori asked, her hands resting on Carl's shoulders.

Glenn smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. He's a cop. Figured him and Shane could talk and try to figure things out. Plus, he saved us." Seeing how everyone frowned and Lori's face changed, he crinkled his brow, "What?"

Dale released a breath, "Son, Shane died yesterday afternoon. Accident down at the lake."

Glenn's shoulders slumped and he looked at Lori, "Oh...oh, man...I...I'm sorry..."

Lifting her head and shaking it, she breathed out, "It's okay. You didn't know. If this guy is trustworthy...which I hope he is, then maybe he'll be able to tell us what's going on."

"Doubt it. He was in the dark too, same as all of us," Glenn breathed out. Pursing his lips, he shrugged, "He saved our asses though."

Hearing another vehicle coming, the group turned, seeing a white box truck pull in. Smiling, Glenn trotted over to them, opening the driver door when he saw Jacqui and Andrea in the cab. Once Andrea was out, he crawled in, looking for the others and came back out, "Where is everyone?"

Amy ran to her sister, the two hugging each other tight. When Amy pulled back some and Jacqui came around to them, Andrea sighed, "They went back for Merle. Officer Friendly couldn't stand leaving him and convinced Morales and T to go with him. He told us to head back here."

"How are they gonna get back," Lori asked with a raise of her brow.

Andrea smirked and shook her head, "Said they'd steal another car if they have to. We brought back what little we found though. It's not much, mainly candy, cookies...some clothes. The place was overrun with geeks."

Dale motioned Glenn and another one of the men to the back of the truck to get out what they brought back and Lori motioned to the two women, "Come on. I saved some lunch incase y'all got back."

Carol took another sip of her tea, reaching for Carl and directing him back to the table they had been working at. There wasn't much they could do, but she prayed that the men would be safe. 

* * *

The sun was starting to set before a third unknown vehicle was spotted coming up the road to the camp the survivors had set up. Everyone was eating when the alert was given and most stood, watching for it to pull up. Jacqui, Carol, Lori and Carl sat off to the side, all of them picking at their food as they waited. None of them had loved one's they were waiting to come back, so they just sat and watched.

Most were prepared for the brash Merle Dixon to make his appearance. Even though the man shared the kills his brother brought back, he still was loud, lewd and could be extremely vulgar.

Sipping on the peppermint tea, Carol sat her cup at her feet and pulled off a small piece of meat from the squirrel's that Daryl had given them, "You don't think Merle's gonna cause problems do you?"

Shaking her head, Lori sighed and shrugged, "Hard to say. Shane mainly dealt with him. Hopefully he'll just go find Daryl or something."

They continued to eat as a truck pulled up behind the box truck and the men started getting out. Jacqui smiled when she saw T-Dog, but her smiled dropped when Merle Dixon didn't make himself known. Carl looked up from his plate, his eyes going to the men as they came into view. His mouth fell open and dropping his plate to the ground, he jumped up and took off running, "DAD!"

Lori looked up, shocked at her son and her eyes fell on her husband. Standing, she held firmly to her plate, but released it when she felt Carol gently tug it from her. Covering her mouth, tears rimmed her eyes and she took a few steps forward, shocked to see the man she thought was dead, there and alive.

Carol sat watching as the small family was reunited. It was the one thing she would never be able to do with her own husband and be happy about. Looking down at her own plate of food, she took in a deep breath and then set it on the ground next to her chair and got up, heading for the tent. With Lori's husband now back, their would be no room for her there and she would need to move, go back to the tent she had once shared with Ed.

Gathering together what few things she had in the tent and rolling up the sleeping bag and placing it neatly to the side, she then ducked out, looking over as Lori and her husband talked as they held each other. Feeling almost as if she was intruding on their private moment, she lowered her gaze from them and slowly made her way back to the other tent. As she walked, her stomach seemed to clench and she took in a shaky breath, fear starting to set in. She hadn't been back to the tent since Lori had found her in there.

Coming to stand in front of it, she knelt down, unzipping the tent flap and looked in, finding it empty of human life. Ed's things were scattered about, mixed with her own few possessions she had been allowed to bring with them. Her stomach and chest both tightened, causing her to take in a sharp breath as memories began to flood her. Tears formed, pooling in her eyes and she closed them tight, turning her head to the side and trying to push the memories away.

_Stupid cunt, can't do anything right. You're nothing but a whore. No one will ever want your ugly ass. You can't do anything right, can you?_ Ed's voice and laugh echoed in her mind, causing Carol to let out a small sob. Maybe he had been right all along, she was useless. She couldn't even take care of herself, let alone the baby she was carrying.

A hand settled onto her shoulder and Carol instantly panicked, a cry of shock leaving her lips. Turning quickly and moving back at the same time, she lost her balance, falling on her butt and scrambling back into the material of the tent. Her wide eyes settled on Jacqui, the woman's hands held out in front of her in a show that she meant Carol no harm. Gasping for breath, Carol closed her eyes tight, embarrassed by her reaction to the woman.

Jacqui knelt down in front of Carol, watching her for a second before moving a little closer. She hadn't meant to frighten the women, she was only concerned when she had left without a word and had seen her moving her things. Seeing Dale approach, Jacqui shot him a look and stiffly shook her head, silently telling him to stay back. When the man paused and then turned back, Jacqui looked around and folded her hands in front of her. "Carol, sweetie, I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean too."

_Stupid fuckin', bitch. See, you can't do nothin' right! No one here will ever want your sorry, worthless ass. _Carol covered her ear's, trying to block out Ed's voice, but it didn't seem to want to stop. She could smell him, almost feel his breath on her, his things just inside the tent. Nausea began to take over because of her nerves and she crawled a few feet on her hands and knees before her stomach turned on her.

Jacqui immediately moved to Carol's side, rubbing the woman's back as she emptied her stomach of what little feed she had eaten. Whispering softly to her, Jacqui tried to calm Carol, "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you. You've got nothing to fear from me, I promise. And no one here for that matter."

When nothing more would come up, Carol wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and shifted so she was sitting on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks and her head hung low, "I can't get away from him...I'll never get away from him."

"But you have, Carol...you have. He's gone, and we won't let him come back here." Sitting down beside her, Jacqui took Carol's hand's into hers, squeezing them, "You were moving back into his tent because Lori's husband is back?"

Carol blinked slowly, nodding her head and took in a breath, releasing it "Y-Yeah. They uh...they need to be together."

Jacqui nodded and then raised a brow at her, "I'm not sharing a tent with anyone. Why don't we just move you in with me? I've got extra room and you won't be alone and you defiantly won't have to stay in this tent here."

Carol considered her offer, thinking it over for a moment before she nodded and sniffled. Looking at Jacqui, her voice came out small and soft, "Thank you."

Giving her a warm smile, Jacqui squeezed her hands, "You're more then welcome, honey. Besides, we can keep each other company."

The corner's of Carol's lips went up slightly and then took in a deeper breath to calm herself fully. The road to healing from all the abuse she'd suffered at the hand's of Ed was a long one, but with friend's like Jacqui and Lori, they gave Carol the strength she needed to move on. Carol could see that now and cherished that knowledge.

* * *

_**Don't forget to go vote over at the CARYL FanFic Awards if you like this story or any of my other CARYL stories...they all got nominated, lol. **__**You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_****__**CARYL on! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is another chapter for y'all. Granted it's alot shorter then the others, but...I'll be working all weekend, so I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post again. ALSO, ty to those of you that nominated myself and my stories for the CARYL Fanfic awards. Voting has started, so please, if you like my stories, please go vote for them. You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_****SPECIAL THANKS to HaloHunter89 for her AWESOME help with some of the direction this story is going, and for her advice on some of the "mountain remedies" I'm including like the tea leaves and wild fruits.****_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl had left out before the sun had started to go down, having found fresh tracks of a large buck in the area. He had been on his way back to camp with a string full of squirrel's when he had come across them on the other side of the quarry. He had made his way back and had handed them off to the women after skinning and quartering the meat for them.

Collecting more water, he took off, slipping back into the woods and heading back to the area where the tracks had been. He tracked the deer until he could no longer see in the dark and then made a small camp for himself.

The next morning Daryl was up before the sun and moved on once he could start to see the tracks again. With having to stop for the night, he knew there was a chance he might not find the one he was after, but, he would settle for any others he might happen across. The camp needed meat, more then what the squirrel's he had been bringing back were giving them.

It was early afternoon by the time Daryl made the clearing miles from where the quarry was. Taking a moment, he pulled a water bottle from his pants and drank some down. The hot Georgia sun was doing it's best to roast anyone and everything. His shirt was soaked with sweat causing it to stick to him, the exposed skin of his muscular arms tanned and glistening. Closing the bottle back and shoving it into his back pocket, he found the trail again and moved swiftly.

The tracks headed back into the woods and Daryl stopped, listening to the sounds of the woods. Narrowing his eyes, he moved slowly, his steps careful and precise. This was his domain, one he had learned to live in and to love. On any given day, Daryl would have chosen to be out somewhere in the woods, living off the land then in a crowded city or small town. But following his brother around hadn't given Daryl the opportunity to do that. Instead he had been dragged all over most of Georgia living out of his truck most of the time and dealing with Merle's drunk and high ass.

A grunt in the distance cause him to still, his eyes searching for the animal it came from. Crouching low, he moved even slower, his senses on high alert. Movement up ahead caused him to settle once more and his eyes stayed on his prey. The deer kept it's head down, foraging as it walked, unaware of his presence yet. Moving with the grace of a panther, Daryl moved forward and to the left, getting a better view of the large doe. Taking aim, he sighted her in, his index finger on the trigger. Waiting for just the right moment, he squeezed the trigger at the same time a branch cracked, causing the animal to move forward.

Snarling as the bolt lodged into the animals left flank, he got another ready and walked to where the doe had been before talking off. Seeing the trail of blood from his hit, he began to follow it, until he spotted her again. For a second time, he took aim, firing off another shot, but missing his mark when the animal turned. Instead, the bolt hit close to the first and Daryl cussed the animal that was alluding him.

Pulling a third bolt from the quiver, he readied the crossbow once more. He was determined to get the deer in the next shot and bring it down. The only good thing that he could see at the moment though was that the deer was heading back towards the quarry and the closer it got, the less distance he would have to carry it once it was down.

Daryl hiked up the hill, the trail of blood spotty through the leaves and pine needles. When he reached the top, he scanned down the other side and caught a glimpse of the animal as it moved behind some trees. Heading down as quickly and as quietly as he could, he ducked behind some rocks and glanced around them. Seeing the doe panting hard, he took aim, and fired. The bolt sunk into the ribs and through the lung. The doe trotted off, down and around out of his view. Taking a moment and knowing he'd find the animal dead, he pulled out his water again, taking another long drink before putting it back.

Standing up from behind the rocks he loaded another bolt and wiped the sweat from his face. Heading off in the direction the deer had gone, he trudged through the brush and came out into a smaller clearing. The deer laid on the ground, dead, but it was the geek kneeling at it's side and ripping flesh and muscle from it's neck that caused a low growl to come from Daryl. Coming around behind it, he held his crossbow up, pissed that his prize kill was now ruined. Clenching his jaw, he growled out, getting the attention of the dead man, "Hey!"

Blood dripped from the dead's hands and flesh hung from around it's mouth as it lifted it's head and stood up. Turning and spotting a fresh dinner for itself, the former man snarled, moving towards Daryl.

Daryl's expression dropped, recognizing who the geek had once been. As it got closer, Daryl breathed out and took aim, releasing the bolt. The body dropped to the ground, the putrid smell causing Daryl to turn up his nose. Walking over, he pulled the bolt from the creature's eye socket and starred into the face of who use to be Ed Peletier.

Another growl from behind had Daryl turning as another geek came out of the woods towards him. He didn't have time to reset his bow and dropped it, pulling his knife from it's sheath. Moving quickly, he sunk the blade into the skull of geek, taking it down to the ground before pulling the blade free. Breathing hard, he looked around, making sure there wasn't anymore and got up, going over to the other body. Kneeling down, he noticed the scratch mark's on Ed's arm and shook his head, "Serves ya right for beatin' on ya woman, ya bastard."

Daryl pulled himself back up, tired from the heat and the day of tracking the animal. Even though he wasn't going to be able to bring back a deer for dinner, he could at least ease the minds of many back at camp, especially that of the quiet pregnant woman. He had seen the fear in her eyes when he had given her the tea leaves. He knew that same fear, had lived it himself. If anything, at least now she wouldn't have to fear the likes of Ed Peletier ever again.

Before he walked away, he spotted some wild blackberries and went over, picking a few. Popping them into his mouth, he savored the sweet fruit and pulled off more. Pulling the rag from his back pocket, he put the rest of the berries into it and then tied it close. He would keep an eye out for more on the way back, already knowing exactly what he could do with them.

* * *

_**Don't forget to go vote over at the CARYL FanFic Awards if you like this story or any of my other CARYL stories...they all got nominated, lol. **__**You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_**CARYL on!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is another chapter for y'all. Granted it's alot shorter then the others, but...it's something. Also, TY to those of you that nominated myself and my stories for the CARYL Fanfic awards. Voting has started, so please, if you like my stories, please go vote for them. You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

Moving through the streets and checking doors as he went, Merle finally came up on a pawn shop whose doors had been broken open already. Slipping inside quietly, he looked around, making sure no one else was in there. Having used the bolt cutters that had been dropped close enough to him to reach on the roof of the department store, he had said the hell with everyone back at that camp. Even though his brother was back there, he knew Daryl would come looking for him in the city.

Going behind the counter, he found the knife display case and saw three in there that would work fine for him. Taking them, he looked around more, seeing all the guns had been taken already. One box of ammo was on the floor, probably left behind by accident. Placing them onto the counter, he began to go through the store, seeing if there was anything else he would be able to use.

Merle moved quickly, finding an old army duffel and filling it with what he found useful. Cleaning out all the knives just incase he might need the smaller one's later, he placed them into the duffel along with two hammers, a leather jacket, a couple military canteens and three regular ones, and a roll of duct tape he found behind the counter. He also found a machete he could carry with a sheath that he could rig to his belt as well.

A closed door behind the register caught his attention and he went over trying to open it but finding it locked. Sneering, he took a step back and using all his force, he kicked it open, the sound of wood cracking and then it banging against the wall on the other side causing Merle to look towards the main entrance. He didn't see any walkers on the street out front, and turned back, going into the storage room for the place. Looking around through the items people had pawned for extra money, he found little he could actually use. In the back was a large steel gun vault and Merle frowned, seeing it locked up. He wouldn't be able to break into it and turned around, heading back out front.

Arming himself with what he'd found, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and cautiously left out. The streets were too quiet for Merle's liking. There was a slight breeze, but it did nothing to help cool things off. Sweat covered his body, dripping off his chin and nose as his eyes scanned his surroundings. Years in the military had perfected his senses and made him cautious of everything around him. This was a different type of war zone to him, one that was more deadly then any he'd ever seen or read about.

Sticking close to the buildings as he moved further up the street, Merle stopped suddenly and ducked down, moving over behind a car. Peeking over the trunk, he spotted a four guys breaking into another store just up ahead of him on the opposite side of the road. Watching them, he noticed one of them looked no older then maybe sixteen or seventeen and dressed like a gang banger. The other three were clearly Hispanic and around his own brother's age from what he could tell. Ducking back down, Merle leaned against the car, unsure if he should make a run for it or wait them out.

Not finding any food or medicine's in the store, Felipe Sanchez came back out with Marcus and Manny following. Holding his bat tight in his hands, he pointed to the other side where there was a gas station further down, "Might be able to find something there."

Miguel smirked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "A damn gas station, bro? What you think it's gonna have?"

"Aspirin, cough syrup, ibuprofen...shit like that. Might even find some food," Felipe said as they started walking. "We need all we can find. We'll be running low soon. Gonna need to hit a pharmacy too."

"They's that one up on Collins," Manny said, scratching at his shoulder.

Shaking his head, Felipe sighed, "Already hit it. Got what we could use, which wasn't much. No, we need to hit a big one, like PTJ's or Tinkers or some shit like that. We need inhalers, pain killers and antibiotics."

Seeing movement behind a vehicle up ahead of them, Felipe slowed his steps and signaled the others too as well. Pointing with his bat for Marcus to circle around, he put his fingers to his lips, making sure Miguel saw to stay quiet. Watching Marcus, Felipe and Manny both waited and the three quickly made there move, coming up on a man that was hiding.

With his bat ready to swing, Felipe breathed heavily, "The fuck ya doin' here, man?"

Merle had seen them circling around him and waited. He could take down the gang banger wannabe's easily, but he needed to make sure they were alone. Raising his hands, he smirked, "Ain't lookin' for no trouble, chief."

"The fuck ya doin' hidin' then, ese?" Manny asked, his voice slightly raised.

Merle stayed down, keeping his hands where they could see them, "Didn't know if'n y'all was friendly's or not. Just lookin' for a place ta hunker down for the night and then I'll be movin' on."

"You bit or scratched?" Felipe asked, keeping the bat up, but his voice coming down a notch.

Shaking his head, Merle chuckled, "Fuck no, man. Just thirsty and hungry, that's all...and hot as hell out here in this shit hole."

The sound of gunfire in the distance had Felipe and his guys on alert and looking back up the street from the direction they'd came. Knowing they didn't have a lot of men to protect the others, he nodded to the other guys, "Fuck this dude. We got other priorities."

The Hispanic with the bat swung at his head and Merle ducked down, almost laying on the ground as the bat made contact with the side of the car's trunk. Without any food, water or real weapons, he knew he wouldn't last so Merle sneered and bit out, "Take me with ya! I usta be military! We can help each other."

Felipe was in a hurry to get back, unsure of what was going on. The others ran down the street, getting in the vehicle they had driven and waited on Felipe. Looking back down a the man, he pointed his bat at him, "One wrong move, ese, I play baseball with that head of yours."

Merle smirked, sitting up and gathering his duffel, "Ain't gotta worry about me, hommie. Just lookin' for some water and a place to hold up for the night...then I'll move on." Pulling himself up off the ground, Merle walked with the other man at a fast clip, glancing at him, "Where we headin'?"

"You'll see," Felipe said as the car approached and stopped for them to get in. Making the new guy sitting in the middle of the back seat, Felipe slid in next to him and gave the order to head back.

* * *

_**Don't forget to go vote over at the CARYL FanFic Awards if you like this story or any of my other CARYL stories...they all got nominated, lol. **__**You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_**Review me please & CARYL on!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is another chapter for y'all. Sorry it took so long to get it out to y'all...but, been really busy and I needed to think about the direction of this story more and how to get where I want it to go. Also, TY to those of you that nominated myself and my stories for the CARYL Fanfic awards. Voting has started, so please, if you like my stories, please go vote for them. You can vote at www dot thecaryldaily dot tumblr dot com/voting.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

"The fuck you mean, ya just left him there?" Daryl yelled, eyeing the men that stood before him. He hadn't been back in camp ten minutes before Morales, T-Dog, and the new guy, Rick, approached him and told him about Merle. Pacing back and forth a few feet away from them, he stopped, pointing to Morales, "Who fuckin' locked his ass up there?"

"I did," Rick spoke up, taking a step forward. "He was out of control and putting all of us in more danger. We went back though...tried to find him, but he was gone. Cut off the cuffs. We drove around lookin' for him..."

Eyeing him, Daryl took in the sheriff's clothes he was wearing and snarled, "Yeah, I bet ya did."

T-Dog released a breath, his arms crossed over his broad muscular chest, "We did, man. We looked. Even went back to the building he took us to when we got there."

Daryl narrowed his brow, "What building?"

"Some apartment building over on...Kramer Street I think it was," Morales said.

Daryl expression dropped, knowing the place all too well. He and Merle had spent many a night's held up in Merle's dealers apartment there. Keeping his eyes down, and somewhat embarrassed that Merle would take them there, he asked, his voice lowered, "Why was he takin' ya there?"

"Said the place would be a goldmine. That we'd find plenty of stuff to haul back," T-Dog replied as he watched Daryl.

Shaking his head, Daryl sighed, "Place ain't got shit. Not what we need, anyways. He was going there to grab his dealers stash." Glancing at the men, Daryl kicked at the ground, "Fucker was lookin' for shit to get high...not there for food and all."

Morales glanced at the other two men, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Merle's on drugs?"

Daryl nodded, knowing his brother was more then likely hitting up other places in the city looking for a fix. Running his hands through his hair, he chewed on his lip as he thought back to all the other times Merle had left him high and dry for days to weeks on end, not knowing where he'd taken off too. He had told Merle he was tired of the shit, trying to get his brother clean. But Merle wasn't having it and Daryl didn't know if he could even find him now, even if he wanted to.

Looking back at the men, he sighed, "Ya tried?"

Nodding, Morales frowned, "Yeah, man...we did."

Daryl nodded and then pointed over to the table where he'd deposited the few squirrel's he'd killed on his way back, "Got us a few squirrel's...ain't much. Had us a deer too...a geek got it though...only it was one we knew. That Ed guy."

"Ed turned into a geek?" T-Dog asked, confused and looking at the other men before looking back at Daryl.

"Yep," Daryl said, catching movement from the corner of his eyes and looking to see Jacqui and Carol walking towards one of the tents. "Had a scratch on his arm...figure he got scratched by one while out tromping through the woods. There was another one that came out not far from him...took him down too."

Taking in a deep breath, Morales rubbed his forehead, "We're loosing manpower. Shane...he died too while we were gone. Broke his neck jumping into the lake." Looking back towards the camp, he turned his attention back to Daryl, "Look, I understand if you want to go find your brother...I'm not gonna stop you. But, I hope you'll consider staying with us, man. We need all the strong able bodies we can get."

Daryl thought about it for a little bit and then looked back over at the man, "I wanna go check a few places, first. If I can't find him there..." Pausing, Daryl sighed, and shrugged, "I'll come back. I'll take his bike, so it shouldn't take too long. Just gotta check though."

"We understand...he's your brother. I'd do the same if mine was out there," Rick said, trying to offer some support.

"Dale, Jim and the others think we should move camp, find someplace safer," Morales said as he looked at the others. "Might be a good idea, especially if the geeks are making there way up into this area now."

Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his back and added, "Huntin's getting' sparse too. Ain't enough around here ta feed us much longer."

Rubbing his forehead, Rick then placed his hands onto his hips, his eyes on the ground in front of him, "The CDC is working on a cure. A man...Morgan, the guy that found me, he said the CDC had been working on a cure for whatever this all is. We should go there. If anything, the military would be protecting it and they might take us in."

"That's a long ways from here," T-Dog said. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he shrugged, "Who's to say if the place is even still up and running. Nothing else is...no power...nothin'."

"They'd have back-up generators...like the major hospitals," Morales said, his attitude perking up some. "And even if they didn't, we might be able to at least get some supplies to help us out for a little bit until we can find a place to hold up."

Pulling the key to the motorcycle from his pocket, Daryl began to walk away, "Y'all figure it out. I'll be back before nightfall hopefully with Merle."

Watching him walk to the bike and start it up, Morales taped Rick on the stomach with the back of his hand and began to head towards camp, "Come on, Helicopter Boy...we got some plans to make."

* * *

Sitting in the tent after dinner and trying to cool off some, Carol wiped at her sweaty brow with the back of her arm. She'd barely been able to keep down what little dinner they had been given, the squirrel not really agreeing with her or the baby. Peeling off the shirt she was wearing, she pulled out a tank top that Lori had given her and slipped it on. She had to admit it would be much cool then some of the ones she had brought, but she wasn't used to showing off much skin. If Ed would have seen it he would have beaten her within an inch of her life for dressing like, as he would call, a slut.

She didn't see it as slutty though. It was just a way to help stay cooler, and that was what she had to keep repeating to herself now. Jacqui coming into the tent caused Carol to tense some, but then she relaxed and gave the woman a small smile. "I thought I'd give this shirt a try."

Jacqui smiled and nodded, "Look's good on you, honey. The blue brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Carol blushed some at the compliment, not used to receiving them from anyone. Fidgeting with her other shirt, she placed it to the side, "Ed would never have let me wear anything like this."

"Well, honey, Ed ain't here anymore. You can wear whatever you want now," Jacqui said, getting a towel for herself and handing the other one she had to Carol, "Come on, all the women and kids are going do to the lake to wash up. It'll help cool you off too."

"That I think I could use," Carol said with a slight smile, taking the offered towel. Getting her small bar of soap she had, Carol then followed Jacqui out the tent. Seeing the men all standing around talking, she lowered her voice, "They still talking about going to the city?"

Jacqui pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah. Jim and a few others are worried that we won't find anything there though. But...it could be like that everywhere for all we know."

"Didn't the guys say the city was overrun?" Carol asked, seeing Andrea, Amy and Lori just ahead of them heading down towards the lake.

"Yeah, it is, but, the CDC is on the other side of town so it might not be as bad there. If it is still up and going we might be able to get some food, and you some more vitamins and all. That baby needs more nutrition and so do you."

Carol frowned slightly and breathed out, "We all do."

Jacqui smirked, "Hell, I've probably dropped five pounds already. This beats any of the diets I've been on before." Catching Carol's look, Jacqui broke out laughing, trying to lighten the mood some. Happy to get the other woman at least laughing a little, Jacqui bumped Carol's arm gently with hers, "So, still drinking that tea Daryl gave you?"

"Yeah, I am. Only got a little left now though," Carol said as she smiled as Carl and a few of the other kids ran by them, "It's really seemed to help with the nausea. Hopefully once I run out it will stay gone."

Raising her brow, Jacqui shrugged, "Or maybe Dixon can find you some more."

Rolling her eyes some, Carol shook her head, "No, I couldn't ask him..."

"Why not? Girl, you need to ask for things you need around here. He brought you those leaves, I'm sure if you asked him for more he'd get some," Jacqui said and then realized what the problem might be. Stopping Carol, she softened her voice, "Honey, not all men are like Ed. Some, the one's here, you need to start trusting. They are not going to hurt you."

Carol sighed, looking down at the ground and then out towards the water before she started walking again, "I was with Ed for so long...it's all I know, really. Most of his friends were just like him...or at least acted that way when they came to the house."

"Well, the men here aren't like that. And they won't let anything happen to you either," Jacqui said confidently as they reached the end of the path. With the water not too far, Jacqui stopped Carol once more, "Just try sweetie. You don't have to do it alone, I'll be here to help you, so will Lori and the other women."

Carol nodded and gave Jacqui a forced smile. It would take time before Carol would trust another man. Ed had all but ruined her on men in general. But, Jacqui was right, she needed to learn to trust those that were helping to protect them. Carol wasn't sure how to start, but she was sure Jacqui and the others would help guide her in the right direction she needed to be in.

* * *

_**Reviews are my writing cookies...send me some please! CARYL on!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is another chapter for y'all. Sorry it took so long to get it out to y'all...but, been really busy and my muse had decided to take a small vacation on me, lol. BUT...as I listened to the Season 4 soundtrack of TWD the need to get this chapter written hit me, and here it is. I hope y'all like it. Our survivors are in for some surprises ahead of them being I'll be going in a different direction then the show. People who weren't dead could be dead now...some that died are alive and well here. It'll be a good mix I hope.**_

_**DI**__**SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new CARYL website as well!**_

_**CA**__**RYL ON!**_

* * *

It was the following morning before Daryl had returned to camp by himself. He'd spent the night in the city looking everywhere he could think of for Merle but came up empty handed each time. Every dealer that Daryl knew Merle hung out with, every junkie that would buy off Merle sometimes, and even drinking buddies, Daryl had checked their places but there was no trace of his brother anywhere.

Merle had taken off on him a few times before, leaving for months before showing his face again and acting like he had never been gone. Normally Daryl had stayed in the same spot, finding work doing odd jobs so he could live until Merle returned. Only this time, he knew he couldn't stay at the quarry. It was getting more and more dangerous now that the dead were walking and seemingly taking over.

While in the city he had come across some deserted army and national guard field stations and had found several handguns and rifles. In one of the medical tents at one of the sites, he'd even found medicine's. Emptying a large military field pack, he stuffed it full of medicines along with the guns before slinging the pack over his back and making his way back to where he had left the bike. Hitting a few more places on his way back, he carried back all he could in the pack and in the saddlebags of the bike.

Pulling into camp, several people stopped what they were doing and watched as he got off the machine. Dumping the heavy pack onto the ground as Rick approached him, he pulled one of the rifles from the bag and tossed it to the man as he got closer, "Know how ta use one of them?"

Smirking as he caught the automatic rifle, Rick checked to see if it was loaded and nodded, "Sure do. Where did you find this?"

"Ran across a couple places where the military had set up. Look's like they got overrun. Got what guns I could find...even found some medicine's and a few other things." Pulling the other guns out as Dale, Morales, and Jim came closer, he handed them over, "Gonna need 'em ta protect our asses I figured."

Rick handed the rifle over to Dale as they began to collect the weapons, "Appreciate you looking out for us like that. Did uh...did you find your brother?"

Pausing from pulling out more stuff from the pack, Daryl kept his eyes down and shook his head slightly, "Nah...probably took off like he sometimes does. He'll find me when he's good and ready I guess."

"Sorry to hear that," Rick said sincerely and knelt down in front of the other man. Watching Daryl for a few seconds, he sighed, "We're gonna pull out of here tomorrow morning. Was hoping you'd come with us. Everyone says your good at huntin' and all..."

"So ya just wantin' me ta stay ta get your food then, that it?" Daryl asked, dumping out the bag onto the ground.

Looking at all the medicine bottles and medical supplies Daryl had brought back, Rick shook his head and breathed out, "No. We need all the men we can get to help protect everyone here. The women...children, we have to make sure they are safe."

Picking up a bottle and eyeing it for a moment, Daryl then looked back at the man, "Then ya best better start tightening shit up 'round here then...no wonderin' off alone, kids need ya stay quiet...less noise the better." Standing up, Daryl motioned to the rest of the things on the ground, "Figured we could use this shit."

Rick nodded, picking up one of the bottles and reading the label, "We can...thank you." Looking back up at the hunter, Rick added, "Daryl, maybe you could teach some of us to hunt? Don't need that falling all on your shoulders."

Daryl considered what he was asking, and shrugged, walking away with the bottle he had still in hand, "We'll see."

Walking away, Daryl headed to his tent and glanced down at the bottle in his hand. When he had found the Dollar General store he had no intentions of going in, but something told him to. Something inside of him had been nagging him almost to go inside. He knew they were in sore need of things, of food and medicines if they intended to survive, but that wasn't what had been festering.

Ducking into his tent, he set his crossbow aside and took a seat on his sleeping bag. Sitting cross legged, he read and reread the label. He didn't know why he had grabbed the pills, hell, he wasn't even sure why he cared really. These people were nothing to him. He wasn't bound to them by blood. Only Merle had been and now he was gone. Turning the bottle in his hand, he read the label, taking in the information it gave. Laughter met his ears and he looked out the open flap of his tent and spotted the black women walking with the older blonde and the pregnant widow woman. He wasn't sure yet if they had told her of her husbands demise or not, but from the smile he could see on her face, he doubted they had.

They stopped not too far off, talking and hanging laundry on the makeshift line and Daryl moved over a few inches. His eyes stayed on Carol. Taking in her appearance, something about the woman seemed to have caught his attention, only he didn't know what it was. He'd never been one to openly stare at a female, no matter if their tits and ass were showing or if they were beautiful, exotic creature's that wouldn't given any man like him the time of day. The few he had been with had been quick fucks in the back of his truck or friends of the girl Merle was fucking at the time. They were just a means to have a quick release and then send on there way.

All his life Daryl had heard how much trouble a woman could be in a man's life. How they would tie a man down, draw the life out of a man. They would lie, cheat and take everything they could, leaving the man without a pot to piss in. Both his father and Merle had done nothing but drill it into his head that a woman was nothing but bad news for any man and not good for anything except for a good fuck every once in a while.

The only person who had said anything good about women had been his grandfather. He would often tell Daryl stories of his nana while they were out hunting and how he had courted her. Often, Daryl would sit and just watch his grandparents and how they worked together tending to the garden, or chores around the house. While he and his grandfather would go hunt, his grandmother would stay back, tending to what needed done as well as preparing the next meal of the day. At night, they would sit out on the old rickety porch, his nana humming an unknown tune while his grandfather talked about whatever was on his mind. He never seen them fight or say a mean word to each other. It was a far cry from what he saw with his own parents when his mother was alive.

Dropping his eyes back down to the bottle, Daryl then got up and crawled out the tent. Unsure of really what to do, he hesitantly walked over to the women. When they turned their attention to him, and he saw Carol's smile drop and a fearful look come over her so he stopped. Chewing on his lip for a few seconds, he then held the bottle out towards her, "Found these while I was in the city...thought ya could use them."

Carol glanced at Andrea and Jacqui as she held the wet shirt close to her chest. Her hands shook slightly at the appearance of the gruff redneck. She had seen and heard how loud his brother could be, but she hadn't seen Daryl act the way his brother did. He was almost the exact opposite of Merle. Slowly, she reached out and took the bottle from his hand and saw it was a bottle of prenatal vitamins. Swallowing, she looked back up at him, barely meeting his eyes before adverting them, "Uh...th-thank you."

Jacqui smiled, trying to ease some of the tension that seemed to surround Carol suddenly, "That was nice of you to get these for her, Daryl."

Shrugging, he looked back down at the ground, "Ain't nothin'."

"It is though. Carol was almost out of them," Jacqui said, and then turned her attention to Carol. "Carol...didn't you say you were also almost out of that tea Daryl got for you too?"

Carol's eyes shot up to Jacqui's, unsure of what the other woman was trying to do. Taking in a deep breath, she nodded once and then moved to hang the shirt she was holding. Knowing she needed to at least try, she hung the material on the line and then turned back, "The tea...it helped with my morning sickness..."

Daryl could feel himself getting antsy, the other two woman looking at him with amused looks. Clenching his jaw slightly, he nodded and then began to walk away, "Get ya more when I find some."

His heart felt as if it was going to hammer out of his chest if he didn't get away from them. Even with Carol seeming to still not trust him, he knew it could be a long time before she trusted any man and he didn't blame her one bit. He had been the same with people in general most of his life thanks to his own daddy. Going back to his tent, he slipped back inside and laid down on his sleeping bag. Getting comfortable, he then turned his head, looking back out to where the women were and seeing Carol opening the bottle and taking one of the pills.

Even with her too short hair and plain features, to him, she held a different kind of beauty to her, one his grandfather had always talked about. It wasn't store bought, it wasn't surgical, and it wasn't the typical beauty worn by most women. No, she held the type that was rarely seen and could only be carried by a few. _Classic beauty_, the words echoed in his head. That's what had caught his attention he figured out.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time the camp was packed up and on the road, heading to the CDC in Atlanta. They had packed most of what they could into the box truck that they had taken from the city, giving people more room in the other vehicles. They had decided to leave a few behind being gas would be a issue. Having siphoned what they could out of them and putting into gas cans, they had headed out.

Daryl had loaded Merle's bike into the back of his pick-up along with their few belongings. He didn't know if he'd really ever see Merle again, but he had left a note pinned to a tree with a bolt so if Merle were to go back to the quarry, he'd know where to go look for him. Rick had also left a note for a man and his son that he said would be coming to meet up with them.

A few families had opted to go in search of their families in hopes of being reunited with them and bringing the numbers of the group down in size. Even the Morales family had left, heading towards Alabama in hopes of finding their family there. The group of almost thirty had now dwindled down to a mere twelve souls.

Taking back roads to avoid traffic pileups on the highways and the risk of running into the dead corpses, they drove nonstop. Passing several towns, it was almost surreal to Daryl. There were no people on the roads, no children playing in yards of houses they passed, no other cars traveling on the roads. It was as if they were the last people on earth.

The sun was just starting to set when they finally made it into the city. They communicated over the CB radio's in the vehicles that had them. Daryl though didn't have one and really didn't want one. He didn't want to hear their ideal chat or theories on what could be happening in this new world they were now in. All that he wanted was answers, like how to fix the mess they seemed to be in.

The vehicles in front of him began to slow. Smoke could be seen in the distance from various buildings that had caught fire either from natural gas leaks or from the military's use of napalm when they bombed the city. But something to Daryl seemed off. There was too much smoke rising in the direction they were going. Something big was burning.

It was almost another twenty minutes before they came to a stop, Daryl's eyes narrowing on the rubble of the building that had once been the CDC. Nothing was left of it and almost everything around it had been taken out with it. Small fires still rose from the debris sending black smoke up into the approaching nighttime skies. Dead milled around, some rotting, some burnt. The stench of death was heavy in the air causing him to almost gag and cover his nose with the rag he pulled from his back pocket. The lead vehicles began to turn around, heading back the way they had just came. Where they were going now, he didn't know. Everything was going to hell in a handbag it seemed at every turn and lady luck wasn't on their side.

His thought's went to his brother, wondering if the son of a bitch was even still alive now. They had had their difference over the years, but one thing remained, they were brothers. Neither would ever admit it to the other, but there was brotherly love there. Turning his truck around, he lit up his last cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly and vowing to look for Merle where ever they might end up.

* * *

_**Reviews are the cookies that encourage me to write...I love my cookies that y'all send!**_

_**CARYL on!**_


End file.
